FntS: A Knight's Tale
by Corrupt TE
Summary: Set a few months after FntS. What started out as a normal day has become a full blown adventure for two unexpecting hedgehogs. Sonic and Amy are whisked into a strange world of swords, magic and living legends. Rated T for safety.
1. An Abrupt Summons

**I started this fic after playing through Sonic and the Dark Knight.  
>Now I'm all for swords, dragons, wizards and the lot but the game felt a bit lacking.<br>So I decided to rewrite it with a few twists. The most notable is including Amy as herself and not as the Lady of the Lake. Other changes will appear, hopefully making this story much longer and exciting than the game.**

**Now thats enough explaning, on with the story!  
>Enjoy.<strong>

* * *

><p>As the sun slowly rose into the sky, its light swept across the wide green fields of grass and golden fields of grain, bringing its warmth to the people and animals that were already awake and going about their daily routines. It was often agreed by the noble and higher classed citizens of the Grand Kingdom that the view of the sunrise from the walls of Camelot were the best in the land. The thick stone walls and the high numbers of Knights and Men-at-Arms stationed there made the city the safest in the whole Kingdom.<p>

For the less fortunate people of lower classes however, the walls which were designed to protect them, acted more as a prison caging them within a world of fear and suspicion, and those who lived outside the great stone walls held an even bleaker existence. Ever since the King had taken on the mantle of the Black Knight, he ruled his land with an iron fist and the brutal legions of his Knights of the Underworld.

His change from a benevolent ruler to a fear mongering tyrant had not been subtle. It happened in a swarm of black shadowy creatures, a flash of steel and death cries of hundreds. King Arthur even had several of his own chosen Knights of the Round Table slain when they refused to bow down to his rule. Only three now remained in the castle, and even they were looked upon with suspicion by the once great King.

So distrustful was he, that when the court wizard Merlina had fled the halls of Camelot he gave chase himself, leaving his Knights to watch on from afar as the young wizard called upon her magic to protect herself.

"Ifaras zaras yezaras, Ifaris zaris yezarik. O brave knight, swift as the wind, heed my call." She finished her incantation and a vast pillar of blue light shot up into the darkened sky.

-0-

In another world a cobalt hedgehog was waiting for someone, and if there was anything he couldn't stand it was having to wait. But he had made a promise and those he kept. He was standing by his favourite Chilli-dog stand, his arms folded across his chest and tapping his foot in an attempt to ease his building impatience. Until recently he would have stood there in nought but his fur, as a natural anthro it was his custom, but due to an unfortunate event some time ago, he had taken up the wearing of short-sleeved shirts to cover the scar on his chest, and today he was wearing a green and white chequered shirt, with most of the buttons undone.

He scanned the milling crowds for any sign of the one he was waiting for. Luckily, he didn't have to wait much longer.

"Sonic!" He turned upon hearing his name, instantly recognising the voice. His eyes almost left their sockets when he saw her.

She was a sakura furred hedgehog with three short bangs hanging down her forehead, stopping just above her emerald green eyes. She was wearing a dark pink outfit made up from a baggy pair of tracksuit trousers with a thin white stripe running up the sides, a pair of red and white chequered trainers and a white tank-top with an attached pink dress with white trimmings on the edge, topping everything off with her usual red headband to keep her quills neat and tidy.

"Hey Amy." He said wearing his trademark grin. She smiled back as she walked up to his side.

"I was thinking we could grab a chilli-dog before heading out, what d'ya think?" She nodded her head, knowing full well that he would be much more comfortable having something in his stomach.

Sonic grinned and signalled for two chilli-dogs and pulling a couple of notes from his quills to pay. Amy shuffled her feet nervously.

"Thank you for this Sonic." Sonic chuckled as he received his order.

"Well we haven't heard from Ol' Eggy for a while and I did make a promise." Still holding the chilli-dogs, he offered his arm to her.

It took considerable effort on her part not to squeal or start jumping with joy; instead she blushed and looped her arm through his. Sonic nodded towards a nearby bench and they began walking towards it.

Unfortunately for the happy pair, fate had chosen a different destination.

-0-

All of a sudden they fell. It was like the very ground had vanished from under their feet. Amy screamed and Sonic lost the feeling of her hand on his arm. The two chilli-dogs flew from his hands as the two hedgehogs tumbled through the air.

Sonic turned in his plummet just in time to land face first into a dirt road. He quickly pulled his face from the dirt and saw Amy falling at an extreme rate.

"Amy!" He dashed towards her, throwing himself into the path of her fall and catching her just before she struck the ground, skidding along on his back as he held her close and safely to his chest. The two chilli-dogs landed on the ground unheeded with a soft plop, spilling their contents onto the dirt and the grass.

Amy looked up from her position on Sonic's chest, her eyes wide as she took in the unfamiliar landscape.

"Hey… where are we?" The landscape looked desolate and bleak. Dark clouds blocked the sun and shrouded everything in shadow. There was nothing of the street or the city they had been in just a moment ago. Sonic groaned and Amy swiftly clambered off and pulled him to his feet.

"Beings from a distant world!" Both hedgehogs turned to see a young girl wearing an intricately designed and embroidered purple multilayered robe, edged with a lighter shade of lavender with intricate swirls and symbols embroidered in black and gold. She carried a wooden staff with a large green orb resting at the top, inlaid into a swirling golden rest. "Forgive my abrupt summons!"

She pulled back her hood revealing her fair face, sparkling blue eyes and long magenta hair platted through several golden clasps. She wore a gold tiara with a small ruby set in the centre and there was a plea of help within her eyes.

They quickly noticed what had her so frightened as a horde of black fleshed creatures and menacing armoured beings brandished swords, axes and fangs slowly moved towards them. Amy cringed behind Sonic.

At the sound of hooves they both looked back along the dirt track to see a large armoured figure sat on top of a black horse. His armour was a very dark gold, almost appearing black in the shadow of the clouds; he wore a pair of oversized pauldrons and his helmet was designed to look like a crown, with three large spikes jutting upwards. A purple six-piece cloak hung from his shoulders and he carried a large sword which had sharp jagged teeth-like blades running down the edges. The sight of this dark figure caused Amy to whimper in terror. Sonic merely grinned.

"Oh, I get it. No problem!" Amy looked up at Sonic, amazed how calm and brave he was. She instantly felt ashamed and drew herself upright and took a step forwards to stand by his side. Although she couldn't keep the fear from her eyes, she could at least be brave like Sonic. Sonic winked at her before grinning back at the strange girl. "I'm used to stuff like this!"

Amy smiled as her cobalt hero disappeared in a flash of movement, kicking up large plumes of dust. The girl gasped and cringed away from both the dust and the sonic boom which sounded.

Sonic blasted through the ranks of the creatures, the force of his passing tearing up the ground and blowing them away. He skidded to a halt next to Amy and casually folded his arms, staring back at the black rider. The girl looked behind to find all the dark creatures gone and stared in disbelief at the small blue creature that had come to her aid.

Sonic stared at the rider as he tapped his foot. He ceased his tapping and Amy took a step back as he dropped into a fighting stance.

"Don't worry Ames, be done in a sec!" He rushed forwards only to be held back by the girl dressed in purple robes.

"No you mustn't!" In an amazing show of strength she pulled Sonic off his feet and he collapsed into Amy, sending them both tumbling to the ground in a heap. The girl glared defiantly at the black horseman and thrust out her staff, summoning a great whirlwind of dust which engulfed her and the two hedgehogs.

The horseman watched in contempt as the court wizard teleported them away. With his quarry lost, his sheathed his broadsword and nudged his horse into a canter, utilising the strange dark powers at his disposal, the horse rode on the air like it was the ground itself. He reigned in and stopped before the top of a nearby cliff, where three armoured anthro, his last loyal Knights who had been watching the unfolding events. They bowed to their King.

"I shall give chase." Spoke the King. "Spread out and go after them. Slay them on sight."

The three knights nodded in silence and the blackened form of the once great King Arthur rode away in pursuit of his once loyal wizard and the strange beings she had summoned.

"Let's go." Said the first to rise. She was a regal, lavender feline wearing the flexible armour suited for duelling: A light metal chest plate, silver metal gauntlets with attached vanbraces, scaled metal greaves with an odd pink hue on the toes, and a rounded metal visor riveted to a thin helmet which protected her face, joining up with a small golden headband which tied her hair into a short ponytail. At her side was sheathed the rapier Larvatein.

"Must we?" Spoke up the third as the second Knight stood and crossed his arms. "She is the Royal Wizard after all!"

He was an echidna; his fur was a deep red and seven long quills descended from beneath his bronze and silver helmet. He wore a heavy bronze chest plate and a pair of red steel greaves, a pair of hefty steel gauntlets completed his armour and the twin blades of Galatine were sheathed across his back.

"The King's orders are absolute, Gawain." Snapped the second and most imposing Knight. He was a black furred hedgehog with deep crimson streaks running through his quills. His armour was made from darkened steel, matching that of his own dark demeanour, and though solid and protective, gave him complete freedom of movement. His helmet was scaled along his largest centre quill and had a thin line of red running down the middle. The powerful sword Arondight was at his hip.

"Yes, but…?"

"Without loyalty to the King, we are nothing." Interrupted the lavender Knight. Gawain rose to his feet and contemplated her words. The black hedgehog nodded his head in agreement and marched off to follow his King's orders, leaving the other two knights alone on ridge.

"Still, the King…" She looked out over the darkened wilderness. "He has changed. And this Kingdom…"

"We all witnessed the change, Percival." Said Gawain stepping forward. Percival looked at her fellow knight as his gaze swept across the landscape. "Sometimes I wonder if we should have heeded Geraint's warnings instead of…"

Percival lowered her head in shame as she remembered the day knight turned against knight, those loyal to the King and those who saw him for what he truly was.

"Come Gawain." She said, motioning after the slowly shrinking shape of their fellow Knight of the Round Table. "We'd best be after Lancelot. We need to know how best to prepare for this new… threat to the kingdom."

They both turned and headed after the black furred hedgehog as a flock of carrion birds flew overhead, their calls echoing in the wind.

-0-

"Why'd you stop me?" Sonic asked as the three new companions trudged through a dense and foggy forest. "I could've taken him down, no problem!"

"Come on Sonic!" Scoffed the sakura hedgehog by his side. "He was more than three times your size and had a huge sword!"

"Oh really Ames? I've taken down badniks bigger than that guy!"

"You do not understand." Said the girl falling slightly behind the two hedgehogs. "He cannot be wounded."

Sonic and Amy shared a confused glance before Amy asked the obvious question. "How can that be?"

"He bares the scabbard of Excalibur." Said the girl, turning her face towards the treetops.

"Hey wait a second…" Sonic muttered, rubbing his chin. "I think I've heard that name before. Ummm… Lemme see…"

"Excalibur is King Arthur's sword." Said Amy. The young girl looked at the sakura hedgehog in wonder.

"Oh, yeah, right!" Exclaimed the cobalt hedgehog. "So that means…"

"This is the land ruled by King Arthur." Explained the girl.

"But I thought King Arthur was a noble Knight who ruled justly, and with mercy and love for his people!" Amy remarked.

"But was that really the King himself?" Queried Sonic. "I mean, he seemed way different in the stories."

"Let us go." Said the girl, pulling up her hood. "We can talk along the way. Let me introduce myself."

She bowed her head to them. "I am Merlina the Wizard."

Sonic grinned and gave her the thumbs-up. "I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."

"And I'm Amy Rose." Merlina smiled at them both and they continued their journey through the dank forest.

Soon they found themselves walking beside a murky lake, where even their reflections were marred with algae and sodden leaves.

"He was once a wise and just ruler." Recounted Merlina leading the way. "He was blessed with noble knights and praised by all. However…"

"…he got a little sidetracked?" Sonic added.

"Yes. Nimue, the Lady of the Lake, gave him Excalibur."

"Just like in the legend!" Perked up Amy.

"Yes… but he was bewitched by the power of immortality its scabbard bestowed." The wizard continued. "He became immortal, summoning legions from the underworld."

A hint of anger and despair crept into Merlina's voice as she spoke. "He is plunging his kingdom into a world of horror and chaos."

"You mean like a big ol' haunted house? Ha ha! This'll be cool!" Sonic exclaimed excitedly. "It'll be like Halloween all year long!"

Amy slapped the cobalt hedgehog round the back of the head. "Sonic! How can you think this is cool? The whole world's in danger!"

Sonic chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. "Chill out Ames, I was just sayin'…"

"Maybe so, but I fear there will be nobody left to enjoy it." Merlina said sorrowfully. "We must act now!"

"You mean take out King Arthur? What about the immortal thing?"

"He does have a point Merlina." Amy stated. In response, the young wizard pointed her staff across the waters of the lake.

"Beyond this misty lake sleeps a sacred sword." Both hedgehogs peered into the rolling mists, trying in vain to see any signs of a sword. "With that sword-"

"Yeah yeah, I'll go get it!" Sonic proclaimed. "Be back in a flash!"

"Wait! Sonic!" Merlina grabbed his right arm and slipped on a metal gauntlet with etched gold over the wrist and a ruby lying in the centre of the design. Sonic whistled his admiration before looking back at the two girls. "Good luck."

"Be careful Sonic." Amy said, clenching her hands to her chest.

The blue blur winked at her and sped off in the direction Merlina had indicated.

* * *

><p><strong>And there we have it. First chapter done and posted!<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it, and as usual any suggestions, criticisms or questions, let me know and I'll do my best to answer them.**

**But for now, this has been Corrupt TE.  
>See you on the flip-side.<strong>


	2. A Blade in Hand

**Chapter 2 and time to get to serious.**

**Another thing that bugged me about the game was the fact that Sonic somehow had a sword before finding Caliburn. Where the hell did he get that one from?**

**Anyway, as with all my stories I try to keep things logical so... enjoy.**

* * *

><p>His feet pumping and shirt flying, Sonic speed through the swamp. He rushed past magnificent ruins, often using them as runways so not to get his feet wet as he flew through the area. The croaking of frogs was loud as they leapt away from the oncoming hedgehog and strange sparkling fairies flitted away from him.<p>

He was beginning to understand why this was called the Misty Lake.

A heavy and thick mist hung close to the ground, obscuring everything from sight within a few meters. A number of times he had to rely on his innate agility to stop himself from flying off into the murky waters surrounding him, or into a solitary pillar jutting out from the undergrowth.

As he ran he scooped up a few apples that were either lying on the ground or hanging from low trees.

"_I hope Amy likes these instead of a Chilli Dog."_ He thought as he stowed them in his quills.

Even though he was running through a strange land and the new sights he was seeing were great, Sonic couldn't help but feel bored. Back on Mobius he could go on his morning run and have to scrap a few of Robotnik's stray badniks, or have a race with a wannabe speedster. He folded his arms behind his head as he ran.

"This is too easy!" He said to himself. "I'll find that sword, beat that Arthur guy, save the world and get Amy that date she's always wanted in no time!"

No sooner had the words left his mouth than a great roar filled the sky. The cobalt hedgehog skidded to a halt and gaped, open mouthed at the huge green scaled dragon that swooped down towards him.

Its wings spanned so far into the mists that Sonic couldn't see the tips until they were folded against the dragons back. Its face was heavily scaled and it had two large tusks jutting out from its lower jaw. It opened its mouth and roared at the hedgehog who cringed back.

Sonic chuckled nervously; a drop of sweat running down his face. The dragon roared again and drew its head back. Thinking it was about to breath fire at him, Sonic darted behind a nearby pillar, but instead the dragon slammed its massive head into the spot where Sonic had been standing.

From his relatively safe location, Sonic's eyes quickly scanned the creature for any signs of weakness, its small red eyes, its soft underbelly and the soft flesh of the inside of its nostrals.

The dragons' beady eyes spied the hedgehog and it once again raised its head to attack. Taking this opportunity, Sonic curled into a ball and launched himself at the creature with his patented Spin-dash attack. He slammed into the light brown flesh of its underbelly only to bounce back and land sprawled on the ground.

"Whoa!" Sonic cried as he sped out from underneath another attack. Looking back, Sonic saw a strange small blue horn sprouting from the dragons' forehead and an idea formed in his mind.

He shrugged off his shirt and twisted it tightly together to make it more rope like and readied for the dragons next attack. Once again the dragon lifted its head back and slammed it to the ground, but this time Sonic jumped away at the last moment, and used his shirt to hook around the small blue horn.

As the dragon raised its head to try and shake the hedgehog off, Sonic released his shirt and kicked himself off the blue horn, preparing to slam into the dragons head with another spin-dash. What he didn't expect was the blue horn to break under the pressure of his attack.

With a pained roar that sent the hedgehog flying, the dragon fled back into the sky, quickly vanishing into the mists.

"Now if you could do that, why didn't you attack from the sky instead of making it easy for me?" Shouted the smug hedgehog before sprinting off deeper into the swamp.

-0-

Soon he reached a large, old tree standing on a rock in the middle of a lake. Running across the small land bridge, Sonic leapt up the rock and walked up to the sword stuck in the stone.

"This must be it!" He exclaimed, gripping the hilt tightly.

"Are you ready?" Sonic yelped, almost falling off the rock and stared down in surprise at Merlina and Amy.

"How did you guys get here so quickly!" He cried in disbelief. Amy laid her hands against her hips and glared at the hedgehog.

"Merlina's a wizard, Sonic! If you hadn't run off, she'd have teleported you here as well!" Sonic stared at them, his mouth hanging slightly open until his brain caught up with what was said.

"You mean to tell me, that I just ran through miles of swamp and ruins, fought against a frigging dragon and lost one of my favourite shirts for nothing!"

"Pretty much, yeah." Amy replied with a smirk. Sonic slapped his forehead, forgetting he now wore a metal gauntlet and yelp in pain.

"Okay, that was stupid." He mumbled to himself, rubbing at his forehead using his un-armoured left hand.

"If you remove that sword and defeat King Arthur with it…" Merlina continued. "You shall forever be the worst of knights, slayer of kings…"

"Guess I can't be the hero every time." Exclaimed the blue blur, and with a wink to Amy, he wrapped both hands around the swords hilt and pulled hard.

With a grunt he pulled the blade free from the rock, a bright light shone, and for a moment the sword glowed golden. After the light faded, Sonic stared in wonder at the blade he now held in his right hand.

"The sacred sword…" Amy breathed. The blade was almost as long as Sonic was tall, and the gold of its hilt, cross-guard and rain-guard were tarnished, but immaculately designed.

"It goes by the name Caliburn." Merlina said proudly.

"It's kinda sorry looking." Muttered Sonic.

"Fool!"

"Whoa!" Sonic cried in surprise. The rain-guard had slid back to reveal a pair of small green eyes and a mouth.

"You are the chosen one! You are but a squire!" A glob of sweat slowly ran down Sonic's face as he stared at the talking blade.

"Oh yeah! Says you!"

"What the heck is going on!" Cried Amy as Sonic jumped down from the rock, landing in front of them.

"The sword has a mind of its own." Merlina explained. "It selects its bearer."

"Yeah, well it's got a pretty smart mouth on it for a sword." Mocked the cobalt hedgehog.

"Hmph! The impertinent one is you, knave!" The sword, Caliburn bit back. "Brace yourself, for I shall train you until you are worthy!"

"Sonic!" Sonic spun around to see Amy pointing off into the distance. Following her finger Sonic saw a large black horse and its menacing rider.

"All right, Professor!" Sonic settled into a fighting stance, gripping Caliburn tightly in his hands. "Work your magic!"

"Now let us see the power of your so-called sacred sword." Mocked King Arthur before he turned his horse and galloped away.

"After him! Commanded Caliburn.

"Why? He's running away." Sonic pointed out.

"After him, fool!" The sword snapped.

"Alright already!" With a burst of motion, Sonic gave chase.

"Sonic! Wait!" Amy cried, before giving chase herself.

-0-

Sonic soon found himself sprinting along the same path that had brought him to the sacred sword now in his grasp. Being the fastest thing alive, he didn't have any trouble catching up with the horseman. King Arthur glanced back and saw the hedgehog hot on his tail and reared his horse away, swinging his oversized blade at his pursuer. Sonic barely dodged in time.

"Whoa, that was close!"

"Remain calm!" Shouted Caliburn as Sonic ducked another swing from King Arthur.

"Remain calm! I've got a guy trying to cut my quills off here!" Sonic shouted back, dodging another attack.

"Time your swings to block your opponent's attacks!" The sword commanded.

Growling through clenched teeth, Sonic waited for Arthur to attack again, this swinging Caliburn in an opposing arc and blocking the strike. Twice more he did this, the third time causing Arthur to slip slightly from his saddle.

"Now is your chance, attack!"

The blue blur didn't need any more incentive and slashed Caliburn across the Kings chest. Arthur grunted in pained surprise and kicked his horse into a gallop. Sonic gave chase once again, filled with bravado.

"You'll never get away!"

"Pursue me at your own peril, weakling!" Warned King Arthur as he summoned three of his dark knights to block the hedgehogs path. Sonic wasted no time and sliced through them, clumsily blocking their answering blows as he tried to keep pace with the fleeing horseman.

Arthur awaited the hedgehog at the end of a bridge, and Sonic leapt at him as soon as he was close enough. He blocked the Kings attacks with well timed swings of his own sword and kicked the black knight in the chest, causing Arthur to falter and giving Sonic another opening.

Slashing Caliburn through the air, Sonic struck King Arthur twice more while his guard was down, forcing the King to flee again. This time the King dragged his long blade through the ground, sending up dust and sparks. To avoid being blinded, Sonic jumped onto a railing and ran along it.

"You're not gonna lose me!" He exclaimed, a wide grin on his face. Arthur glared and reined his horse to a stop on a small grassy island, his blade held high.

Sonic knew exactly what to do and waited for the King to attack. Blocking each blow, the blue blur waited for the right moment to counter attack. King Arthur swung down at the hedgehog who dodged, and buried his blade in the ground. Sonic leapt up, Caliburn swinging through the air and kicked the King squarely on the forehead, sending the armoured knight flying off his horse and onto the ground. With a panicked whiney the horse turned and fled, leaving its rider kneeling in the mud.

"Oh yeah! That was tight!" Sonic celebrated and pointed Caliburn at the fallen King.

Arthur gripped his scabbard tightly and it began to glow, healing all the wounds Sonic had dealt him and he climbed back to his feet, ready to continue the fight.

"This could go on forever! You sure you're a sacred sword?" Sonic cried in disbelief as the King stood up.

"It is you, sir, who lacks the proper fighting skills." Sonic glared down at the sword in his hands. He couldn't believe that it was insulting him at a time like this.

Arthur's horse galloped back, stopping next to its rider and the King mounted. "Bah! A fool of a knight not even worth slaying."

"Do you see? He thinks so, too." Sonic growled at his blade.

"Well, it's your fault! You're a sad excuse for a teacher!" Tired of their bickering, Arthur kicked his horse into motion and rode off into the mists.

"Sonic!" The cobalt hedgehog turned to see Amy rushing towards him. "What happened?"

"This sorry excuse of a sacred sword couldn't get his job done!" Sonic accused, waving his arm at the now hovering blade.

"I performed to the best of my abilities! It is you who lacks the training necessary to wield me effectively!" Sonic took an angered step towards Caliburn, his teeth grinding.

"Why I ortta…"

"I don't get it." Amy confessed, causing both sword and hedgehog to look at her quizzically. "Caliburn, you're meant to the sacred sword that can defeat Arthur and save the world right? So how could Arthur survive a fight with you?"

"For as long as he bears that scabbard… we may never be able to defeat King Arthur." Said Merlina, stepping out of the mists.

"How do you keep doing that?" Wailed Sonic. Amy rolled her eyes.

"So what're we going to do?" She asked.

"We must ask the scabbard's former owner how to hinder its power." Caliburn answered.

"And who would that be?" Sonic questioned, still distrustful of Caliburn.

"Nimue, the Lady of the Lake. The one I mentioned earlier." Merlina explained.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Said Amy. "Let's go pay her a little visit."

"I fear it may not be as simple as that." Caliburn commented.

"What do'ya mean?" Sonic asked, holding the sword out in front of him so Caliburn's face was towards him.

"You shall see for yourself." The sword responded cryptically. "Onward, my young knave."

"Stop calling me 'knave'!" Snapped the cobalt hedgehog. "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Very well, then. I shall call you Knave the Hedgehog."

"Whatever, you oversized letter opener." Countered Sonic as he jogged after Merlina. Amy sniggered at their behaviour and ran after them.

-0-

Soon they found themselves in a wide clearing and Merlina used her magic to summon training dummies and targets for Sonic to practice on. He quickly set about rushing around and attacking each target from different angles, suffering Caliburn's mocking so long as he taught him the skills he would need.

Amy watched in awe and a little bit of jealousy as Sonic trained. He was getting to do all these fantastic things and she was stuck watching from the sidelines. She wanted to try her hand at swordplay, but Caliburn had outright refused to be wielded by woman.

Amy had tried to summon her Piko-Piko hammer at those words, but it hadn't come. Now she was relegated to watching as Sonic had fun. She took another bite from the apple he had given her and sighed.

Sonic and Merlina were walking back towards her, Sonic sweating but wearing a proud smile on his face had Caliburn floating next to him.

"Hmm… I suppose something must be done about this." Muttered the sword.

"What're you talking about?" Groaned the hedgehog.

"My edge has grown blunt." Caliburn explained. "Being in that rock for so long has taken its toll."

"Ha! Not the sharpest tool in the shed, huh?" Sonic mocked, causing the small eyes of Caliburn to roll.

"That's because a gentleman shouldn't have such an edge."

"Gentleman? Who are you calling 'gentleman'?" The hedgehog mocked, and Amy could have sworn she saw a faint smile on the blade's face.

"Seek out the blacksmith in the castle town. I must be presentable when we meet the Lady of the lake." Sonic thought for a moment before turning to face the two women.

"What are you gonna do, Merlina?" Sonic asked worryingly.

"What about me!" Amy snapped, jumping to her feet. "All I've done so far is watched you have fun!"

Sonic and Caliburn took a frightened step back. "I'm more than capable in a fight, and I won't be treated like some damsel to be protected!"

"Amy, I-"

"The battlefield is no place for a woman!" Caliburn interrupted. Amy took a threatening step forward, causing Sonic to cringe back.

"You're lucky I don't have my hammer wise-guy!" She growled fiercely.

"Why do flowers bloom, knowing they are destined to wither?" They all turned to see Merlina stood a few paces away, holding a small red flower between her fingers.

"Their time of beauty is so short-lived…" As the two hedgehogs and floating sword watched, the flower withered and died in her hand. Merlina looked up at them, suddenly aware that they were watching her.

"Forgive me, but I would be recognised in town. I shall remain behind in hiding." Amy and Sonic looked at each other for a moment before he gave Merlina the thumbs-up.

"All right. Then I guess it's so long for now." Merlina nodded.

"Yes. May your journey be safe." The young wizard turned and walked away. Sonic turned to face the sakura hedgehog next to him.

"You coming Amy?" He asked, jerking his head towards the path. She looked at him for a moment, wondering if he was being serious or not, her anger and frustration dissipating under Sonic's soft gaze.

"Yeah. Why not?" Together the two hedgehogs ventured out of the forest and along the road, doing their best to ignore the complaints emanating from the blade held in Sonic's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was fun to write.<strong>

**Well I've not got much more to say other than, see you next week.**

**-Corrupt TE-**


	3. A Taste of Battle

**Blimey! This took way longer than it should've!**

**Honestly! A level which I completed in less than three minutes has taken almost two weeks to write!  
>But it's done now so there's no point in labouring the issue.<strong>

**Now, time for some good 'ol fashioned medieval action.**

* * *

><p>"One thing's for sure." Sonic turned his head to look at the sakura hedgehog walking by his side. Her emerald eyes caught his and she smiled. "This place is amazing."<p>

They had left the misty forest behind and followed a wide dirt road for some time before reaching a path flanked on one side by a sheer cliff face and on the other a long plummet into the cold unwelcoming waters of the sea. The grass was greener here and the sun shone in the blue sky, a stark comparison to the bleakness of the landscape where they had arrived.

Normally Sonic would have shrugged his shoulders and said something dismissive to maintain what he believed was his 'bad-boy' image, but today, in her company, something willed him to tell the truth.

"Yeah." He took a deep breath through the nose, easily smelling the salt from the water below, the scent of the dirt and grass, even a hint of far off smoke. "Reminds me of a few places I've been to."

"Must be great, being able to travel everywhere and seeing so many different and wonderful things." Amy was so enthralled in the natural world around her that she didn't notice that Sonic had slowed his pace and was watching her from behind with a faint smile on his face.

"But nothing's as wonderful as you." He admitted quietly. Amy turned around to face him.

"Hmm?" The cobalt hedgehog suddenly realised that he had said those words out loud, panic welling up inside.

"N-nothing! J-just, yeah lots of wonderful places. I'll show you some when we get back if you want." Amy frowned in thought for a moment before breaking into a wide smile.

"Yeah, I'd like that." She turned back to the road ahead and Sonic breathed a sigh of relief.

"I was not aware that you two were courting." Sonic yelped loudly. He'd completely forgotten about the enchanted sword which he held is his gauntlet covered hand. Caliburn had a wry, knowing smile on his tiny features when Sonic held the weapon up before him.

"W-we're not! Sh-she's just my friend!" He blurted, earning little more than an unamused expression from the blade.

"Perhaps it is for the best. An untrained knave such as yourself has little time to waste on chasing the fairer sex, especially one so strong headed." Sonic growled.

"Watch it pal! That's Amy you're talking abo-"

"Sonic! Hurry up!" Throwing one more warning scowl at the sacred sword, Sonic quickly jogged up to Amy who had stopped at a bend in the road where the cliff face obscured the view around the corner.

"Sorry Ames, this oversized toothpick just doesn't know when to shut up!"

"That is a fine stance to take, seeing as it was you who couldn't keep his thoughts to himself!" Caliburn bit back.

"Say's you!"

"Will both of you shut up?" Amy snapped. "Check this out."

As Sonic followed Amy around the bend his eyes widened in wonder. Before them, perched on the cliffs overlooking the vast expanse of water was a remarkable stone constructed wall surrounding a large town of thatched and tiled rooftops, tall towers and sprawling streets. Even at this distance they could hear sounds of life filtering through the cry of birds overhead and the crash of waves below.

"Whoa…" Sonic exclaimed.

"Behold! Camelot!" Amy grinned, unable to avoid the reference.

"It's only a model." Sonic snorted loudly before degrading into laughter.

"I assure you it is not!" Caliburn complained, obviously the joke was wasted on the magical weapon of legend. Sonic quickly regained his composure and glanced at the sword in his hand before grinning back at Amy.

"All right, time to find a blacksmith! Onwards!" He declared with an unnecessary flourish of Caliburn before setting off at a leisurely jog so that Amy could keep pace easily, laughing happily as they ran down the hill. A small flock of carrion birds took flight ahead of them as the gates came into view.

-0-

"Hmm… Something is wrong here. Better be careful." Caliburn stated. Even though the area looked clear and safe, there was a pervading feeling that something wasn't right. The two hedgehogs slowed to a cautious walk, their eyes scanning the top of the walls and around the gate of Camelot, its gate wide open and drawbridge lowered invitingly.

"It seems alright." Sonic said as they edged under the high stone arch. No sooner had the words drifted from his mouth then a trio of black armoured knights of the underworld materialised in front of them bringing their swords to bear on the two hedgehogs. Sonic yelped and Amy screamed as the sinister soldiers charged forward. The cobalt hedgehog brought Caliburn up in a counter sweep managing to turn away two of the jagged blades and ducked under the third.

"Strike now!" Caliburn commanded, and Sonic obeyed swiftly, his training in the forest rushing back. He dodged to one side, slashing the mystical blade across the stomach of one of the creatures. Inky black smoke burst from the rent Caliburn tore and the knight of the underworld let loose an agonising, other worldly cry before vanishing the same way it had appeared.

"Alright!" Cried the hedgehog, emboldened by his success he slashed apart another knight before it could even raise its blade.

"Sonic! Look out!" Amy's cry warned him soon enough for him to dodge the attack of the third knight of the underworld. He twisted around and thrust Caliburn through the creatures' chest. As soon as the last creature faded to the winds Sonic scanned their surroundings noticing several townsfolk slipping into houses, closing doors and windows.

"Everyone's acting strange. Let's survey the area ahead." Stated Caliburn in a nonchalant manner.

"Of course people are acting strangely!" Amy snapped at the magical blade. "There are evil creatures attacking the city!"

And she was right. Across a wooden bridge over a stone hewn aqueduct swarmed over half-a-dozen black armoured knights of the underworld towards them, scattering terrified townsfolk as they drove onwards.

"Right!" Sonic growled, and gripping Caliburn tightly he rushed towards the first group slashing left and right, reducing them to drifting smoke. Amy wasted no time in chasing after him, partly to make sure he'd have someone to look out for him, but mostly because she didn't want to be left behind in a strange city while vicious soldiers attacked. Sonic sliced a path swiftly through the creature. Although the blade in his hands was dull and it took considerable effort to cut deep with each blow, Sonic and Caliburn smashed their way through the onslaught, sending each underworld warrior back to where it had come from.

Sweating and breathing heavily Sonic leaned on the chilly stone of an enormous archway and whipped his brow as Amy caught up.

"Well that was fun." He said with a grin. Amy smiled back but her expression faltered upon hearing distant sounds of combat and screams of terror.

"We need to help them." She said, a slight quaver in her voice.

"Time to be a hero." He stood upright, his back straight and head held high. "This might not be our world, but a hero helps out wherever and whenever he's needed."

He winked at her which brought a giggle to her lips, and with laughter erupting from his chest he sped down the stone walled street with Amy hot on his heels.

It didn't take long for them to find the nearest battle as they rushed up a set of stairs and into a wide crossroads flanked on every side by small houses. Steel armoured Men-at-Arms were fighting a losing battle against the shadowy hoards and several bodies of soldiers and civilians alike were already lying scattered on the ground.

Sonic dove straight into the fight, Caliburn whirling overhead, wherever they went black demons died, bursting apart in showers of inky smoke. A ragged cheer went up from the remaining Men-at-Arms and they fought with renewed vigour. Soon the crossroad was clear although sounds of other ongoing battles filtered through the air.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked one of the wounded soldiers.

"Aye my lady. Your arrival was most timely." He directed those words towards Sonic who was watching as the remaining soldiers began setting up barricades and checking up on the wounded.

"Yeah well, I was in the neighbourhood." He replied with a shrug, a typical 'Sonic' response.

"There are more of those creatures deeper in the city. We must secure this area but your help would go a long way." Another soldier arrived and helped the speaker to his feet. "Head that way. We'll handle things here."

"All right, be careful." Amy followed Sonic's lead and said her goodbyes before heading in the direction pointed out to them.

"That was very noble knave, almost worthy of a knight." Caliburn stated reluctantly.

"Almost he says." Sonic scoffed before upping his pace, glancing back every now and then to check that Amy was still with him. They followed an arched path to a small and rickety wooden bridge. Crossing it gingerly, wary of the long plummet into what smelt like sewage below them, they carried on through a darker, danker area of the city.

"This must be the slums." Noted Amy, sidestepping a torrent of water which was plummeting down through iron drains all along the street. Some townsfolk cowered in darkened recesses, while others simply continued their lives, dour faced, radiating an air of perpetual despair with little regards to the threat of violence and death.

"Tis best not to stare." Caliburn said glumly. "They have long since settled where they have drifted."

"But…" They had slowed to a cautious walk. Sonic laid a hand on Amy's shoulder.

"We can't help everyone Ames. Sometimes they need to save themselves." Amy looked at the cobalt hedgehog. He had a forlorn look in his eyes. "It's a lesson I learnt the hard way."

"When did you..?"

"A few years ago when I was a member of the Freedom Fighters, I went in to free a Robotnik slave camp. Even though I trashed the guards and broke open the cells no problem, the people in there just wouldn't…" He hung his head low as memories filtered back of the people he couldn't save. Feeling his pain, Amy laced her fingers through his.

"It's alright Sonic. You're still a hero to me." Their eyes met for what felt like an eternity.

"Now is not the time knave!" Caliburn snapped, ruining the moment between the two hedgehogs. "Ready yourself for the battle ahead!"

"Alright! Chaos damn it!" Speeding his pace once more Sonic charged through the dank and dreary path and out into the sunlit streets once more, muttering curses to the enchanted blade as he went. Almost as soon as he reached the cleaner thoroughfares lit by the sun did the clamour of battle assail his ears. "Hey, what's going on here?"

He skidded to a halt. The expanse of stone masonry was cluttered with soldiers both the blacken armoured creatures of the underworld and steel warriors of Camelot fighting for supremacy and survival, the grey stone underfoot already treacherously slippery from spilt blood.

"It appears to be more than just a battle."

"Ya think!" Bawled Sonic.

"How are we going to get through that?" Asked Amy, wide eyed standing beside the cobalt hedgehog.

"You must prove your skill and bravery, knave. Attack!" Caliburn cried practically leaping from Sonic's grasp.

"It was hard enough taking out those others!" Snapped Amy, pulling both swordsman and blade back into the shadows of the wall. "Look, just because you've got a magic sword, and a blunt one at that, doesn't mean you can charge off into the middle of a battle and get yourself killed! Besides, it looks like they've got this one in hand."

She gestured to the ongoing combat and the Men-at-Arms were indeed gaining the field, mostly through the skill and ferocity of three cloaked and hooded fighters at the centre of the battlefield.

"Strange. That fighting style looks familiar." Caliburn muttered as he watched one of the cloaked warriors behead a knight of the underworld with a sweep of their two-handed broadsword.

"Alright Ames, we'll zip through that shortcut and be up, over and gone before ya know it!" Barely pausing for breath Sonic hoisted Amy off her feet and into the bridal position, much to the complaints of Caliburn who'd been tucked under one arm, and blasted off, skirting the flash of blades and rushing up a set of stairs and bolting through back alleys, dodging stray barrels, townsfolk and wooden scaffolding as they went. Soon they left the alleyways behind and were darting towards the edge of a sheer drop.

"Sonic? Sonic!" Amy clung to the cobalt hedgehog as Sonic leapt, bounding from the edge. Amy's scream echoed around the city as they plummeted towards the ground, but Sonic's laughter was just as loud. Having done this sort of thing hundreds of time before, Sonic braced for landing, bent his knees and as soon as he felt solid ground beneath his toes was off again, converting the momentum of their fall into an extra spurt of speed as they shot down a wide arch supported tunnel which cut underneath part of the vast city. He slammed on the brakes as they burst out into the sunlight, skidding through a wide set of thick wooden doors and out onto a bridge, which connected two parts of the city together over a natural harbour eroded over the years.

"Lemme go, lemme go! You crazy hedgehog, you could've killed us!" Amy scrambled from Sonic's grasp and staggered back into the barrier, her heart thundering in her chest.

"Chill Ames, check out where we are." He pointed out across the azure waters stretching out into the horizon.

"Oh wow…" Amy's eyes were wide as she walked the few paces to the stone railing and looked out across the water. They didn't have long to admire the view as an enormous creaking interrupted their moment. Looking back they saw a pair of black armoured creatures pushing the large doors closed.

"Aw crap!" Sonic cried as the doors slammed shut.

"We're trapped on this bridge!" Caliburn exclaimed, earning a withering glare from his wielder.

"Oh no…" Sonic and Caliburn turned to see half-a-dozen knights of the underworld charging towards them from the other end of the bridge, smashing through any unfortunate townsperson and hacking down any who tried to get in their way.

"Stay behind me Amy." Sonic gripped Caliburn tightly, his gauntlet armoured hand slipping onto the blade just above the cross-guard. "We'll just barrel right through 'em!"

Sonic charged a deep snarl rumbling through his throat. If there was one thing that Sonic despised, it was seeing innocent people being victimised and hurt just because they were in the way, and it was with some relish that he plunged into battle. Amy watched as he tore through each and every black hearted creature that met his blade leaving her little to do except keep up with his rampage. Together they rushed over the stone bridge, through the wide wooden double doors and into the maelstrom of flashing blades and war-cries beyond.

Here the steel clad soldiers of Camelot were being overwhelmed by the shadowy knights under the thrall of the once great King Arthur. Like before, Sonic flung himself into battle, Caliburn was shouting battle-cry after battle-cry as he cut deep, yet clumsily into black armour and flesh.

Another three black hearted creatures appeared and instantly charged the cobalt swordsman. Sonic grinned and leapt into the air, bringing Caliburn down in a sweeping arch which severed the head from the lead knight. The second drew its blade back high overhead and Sonic wasted no time in utilising his uncanny speed to run the creature through. A scream for help caused him to spin around. Dispatching two of the underworld soldiers had only taken a few seconds, but the third had ignored Sonic entirely and had focussed on pursuing Amy, who right at that moment had her back against a wall.

"Amy!" Sonic cried, already knowing that he wouldn't be able to save her as the knight's sword came flashing down towards the helpless hedgehog.

Suddenly the knight of the underworld screamed, the tip a crossbow bolt jutting from its chest and disappeared in an explosion of smoke leaving Amy unharmed although extremely pale. Sonic rushed over to her as she slid down the wall to sit on the floor. He unceremoniously tossed Caliburn aside and he dropped to his knees.

"Amy, look at me. Are you ok? Please be ok." Her eyes met his and after a moment she smile weakly and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sonic broke into a relieved grin and pulled her close feeling her arms wrap around his back.

"Hey!" The sudden shout caused both of them to jerk upright, turning to face where the voice had come from in the suddenly empty courtyard. A lavender female hedgehog wearing a leather jerkin and a long hooded cloak stood in the shade of a nearby stone arch reloading the crossbow in her hands as the last surviving Men-at-Arms rushed passed her towards the ongoing sounds of battle. "Don't just sit there! This way, come on!"

Her weapon reloaded she jogged under the arch and towards the continuing sounds of battle. Sonic helped Amy to her feet and they shared a puzzled glance.

"Was that… Cassie?" Amy asked, unsure of her words even as they left her mouth.

"I dunno. Looked like her." He answered truthfully before bending down to retrieve Caliburn who had been complaining loudly face down on the floor.

"Never cast your weapon aside in battle fool!" He exclaimed as soon as his small eyes caught sight of Sonic.

"Whatever, come on." His hand clenched gently but firmly around Amy's they jogged after Amy's saviour. They caught up with her at the threshold of a short wooden bridge as she fired a bolt into the swirling melee before them, being rewarded with an otherworldly scream and explosion of smoke. She glanced down at the blade in Sonic's hand.

"You need to get that sharpened before you rejoin this fight." The Cassie lookalike said. "There's a Blacksmiths over there. Rest and sharpen your blade. You'll need it."

With those words said she charged towards another cloaked warrior wielding a sword and shield with equal skill, lending her steady aim to the fight as the soldiers of Camelot pushed back the hoards of the underworld.

"Come on Sonic, she's right. We need some rest." Said Amy, tugging gently on his hand.

"But…"

"Your lady is correct knave. Regain your strength for the battles ahead." Sonic relented and aloud himself to be led to the stone house over which hung a wooden sign showing a hammer and anvil. The pair of hedgehogs pushed through the door to an unexpected sight.

-0-

"Hey! Tails? Nah, it can't be…" The unmistakable golden furred, twin-tailed fox turned from his work bench to great the newcomers to his shop.

"But, this is the smithy, right?" Inquired a confused Amy.

"It sure is my lady. Welcome, sir Knight." Caliburn slipped from Sonic's fingers and floated towards the young blacksmith.

"He is no Knight. At least not yet."

"Say's you." Scoffed the offended hedgehog. The Tails lookalike however took a profound interest in the magical blade.

"What a magnificent sword! I've never seen one that talks before!" Awe and wonder were evident in his voice.

"Oh it talks alright." Mocked the cobalt hedgehog.

"It's getting it to shut up is the trick." Amy's comment caused Sonic to burst out laughing and even earned an unwanted grin from Caliburn himself.

"Come in, make yourselves at home." The blacksmiths was surprisingly clean with a roaring forge fire in one corner and a nearby anvil waiting with a hammer lying in wait for the next glowing hot piece of metal.

The building had been constructed carefully with straight cut stones and sanded, solid wood was underfoot. A wooden frame work dominated the centre of the large workshop with several weapons and tools dangling just above head height. Other swords hung from the walls and pieces of armour laid half built on worktops or hung from wooden half-mannequins. An intricately woven tapestry hung from the wall behind what was assumed the front desk which caught Amy's eye almost immediately.

"Oh wow…" She said, words failing her.

"My wife wove that, and it's her skill, not mine that really got us recognised." Amy glanced quickly at Sonic before turning away from the gold and crimson work of art.

"Your wife?"

"Yep, really good with her hands. Helps me in the forge sometimes." The blacksmith sat down and took Caliburn in hand.

"You're in really good spirits for someone whose city is under attack." Said Sonic, sitting down on a nearby box.

"Battles mean damaged armour and blunted weapons. More business means more gold. And I can use that gold to really help people less fortunate than me." Sonic leaned back as Amy continued to explore and discover the marvels hidden around the medieval workhouse. "And I know a fine blade when I see it."

"Great. Think you could sharpen this dull piece of rust?" Caliburn glared at the hedgehog.

"Fool! It is you who it dull!"

"You're the one who said you needed sharpening." Amy reminded the sword, plunging it into annoyed silence.

"Of course I could. Now, what's the sword's name?" The golden blacksmith asked, reaching for a whetstone.

"Caliburn." The young fox looked down at the blade quizzically.

"Hm, Caliburn? Where have I heard that name before?"

"Sorry, but could you speed it up a bit? We're kinda in a hurry." Sonic asked, itching to get back into the fight.

"You can't hurry this sort of thing." The smith said before beginning the methodical scraping of stone on steel. "Just sit back and relax for a bit."

For once, Sonic did as he was told and made himself comfortable before closing his eyes for a quick snooze. By this time Amy had found something that really caught her eye.

"Excuse me?" The blacksmith looked up from his work to see Amy holding a two-handed maul with a large flat hammerhead on one face with the weapon thinning to a vicious point on the other. "Um, how much would this cost?"

"That was going to be a gift to one of the Knights of the Round Table. Something that was to solidify my place as royal armourer. But of course that was before the King fell to darkness." A tone of anger and sorrow rumbled in his voice. "No charge. It'll do more good in your hands then lying here gathering dust."

"Thank you." Amy said, laying her new weapon against the anvil before yawning and stretching. Tire she nuzzled down next to Sonic and closed her eyes to rest for the first time since they had arrived in this strange world.

* * *

><p><strong>And Amy gets a weapon! I almost feel sorry for those Knights of the Underworld.<strong>

**Considering how long this chapter took, the next one might be a bit late. But fingers crossed eh?**

**-Corrupt TE-**


	4. The Lady of the Lake

**Okay, this took way too long.  
>Now I'm not going to complain about how busy work's become or how my computer's on it's deathbed so let's just get on with the show eh?<strong>

**Sorry about the delay and I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

* * *

><p>Amy blinked herself awake to the sounds of hammer on steel, the coldness of the floor persuading her to sit upright. She suddenly became aware of the distinct lack of Sonic's presence.<p>

"Where's Sonic?" Panic welled up within her as she scanned the area for any signs of the cobalt hedgehog. The Tails lookalike glanced up from the chest plate he was repairing and wiped his brow with the back of his hand.

"I woke him once I'd finished sharpening Caliburn and he went out to help push those underworld knights out of Camelot.

"You mean, he left me?" Amy's voice almost broke as the thought of Sonic running away from her again assailed her mind.

"No-no, well, not exactly." The twin-tailed fox said quickly. Amy bit back her tears and looked into the fox's eyes. "He asked us to look after you while he tested his sharpened blade."

"Besides, you looked so peaceful." Amy spun around to see a crimson furred vixen sitting in front of a large weaving easel, not much younger than the blacksmith but with the round stomach of someone at least five months pregnant. She sniggered. "And that sword of his gave him a right telling off for acting all doe-eyed over you."

A flush of blood rushed to her cheeks and she missed the two foxes smiling at each other. The young blacksmith laid his hammer down and walked over to one of the half-mannequins.

"We weren't properly introduced earlier." He called, carefully lifting something that his body kept hidden from view. "I'm William Smithson, and by the easel is my wife Jocelyn."

"I have to admit, that hedgehog is one Knight who I wouldn't mind saving me." The two-tailed fox named William shot an amused glance at his wife who stuck her tongue out playfully in reply, neither noticing Amy turning away to hide her currently crimson cheeks.

"While you were asleep I got to thinking." William sat down on a nearby stool and Amy finally got a look at what he was holding.

Lying on his lap was an intricately, yet simply designed set of leather and steel armour comprising of a solid leather jerkin with metal studs riveted over the right breast, but what really made the piece of armour stand out was the thin plates of steel which ran along the right arm culminating in an intricate feather-like shoulder plate. Clenched between to fingers was a silver metal gauntlet of similar design, with the same feather-like extensions rising along the wrist creating half a vanbrace.

"You're obviously not one to sit around while others go off to fight, and no warrior should be without at least some form of protection." William continued. "So I modified this set of armour so you could go into battle beside Sir Sonic."

Amy was speechless at the blacksmiths unexpected generosity.

"But I couldn't! Not without paying…" Jocelyn had risen to her feet and laid a hand on Amy's shoulder.

"While you were sleeping a few of Camelot's soldiers came in for armour repairs and one of them recognised you. He said that you and Sir Sonic had battled your way from the Eastern gate." Amy's eyes widened as she began to understand what she and Sonic had done. "It would be remiss of us to even contemplate charging a saviour of Camelot."

"But, I…" Amy was lost for words at the kindness being shown to her. William held out the gift.

"Go on, try it on. You can use our room upstairs." Hesitantly the sakura hedgehog reached out and accepted the armour, her arms sagging slightly under the weight. Urged on by their smiles she raised herself to her feet and headed in the direction indicated, disappearing slowly up the stairs. With Amy gone, William and his wife returned to their respected tasks, each baring a wide smile. A short time later the door to the blacksmiths was pushed open and in strode a grinning Sonic and Caliburn wearing a proud smile.

"I mean the way those knights just kept lining up was magical!" By his enthusiastic attitude the two foxes deduced that the battle had gone very well.

"Indeed, and my new edge will greatly increase your chances against our foe." Caliburn seemed to have lost the disapproving edge to his voice, replacing it with one of surprisingly good humour.

"Hey, where's Amy?" Sonic asked. As soon as he and the magical blade had entered, his eyes had sought out the sakura furred hedgehog who he'd left behind.

"She's upstairs." Jocelyn answered without looking up from her needlework.

"Wh-why's she upstairs?" Stammered the cobalt hedgehog looking from one fox to the other.

"You mustn't become distracted knave!" Snapped the blade, his previous attitude shinning through as much as the sheen on his blade.

"What did I tell you about Amy huh!" Sonic snapped back, equally disdainful.

"You're duty is to save Camelot! Not to waste time protecting a damsel who only-"

"I can take care of myself thank you!" Sonic and Caliburn looked over to where Amy was standing and Sonic's jaw dropped open.

Amy was standing at the bottom of the stairs, the gifted leather and steel armour lain carefully over her outfit and leaning almost casually on a heavy dark metal warhammer. A cheeky but somewhat confident smile graced her features, the flickering flame light glinting off the silver metal almost as dazzling as her smile.

"So? What do you think?" She gave him a twirl, revealing the excellent simplicity of the design. The leather jerkin was like a second top, the silver metal glinting in the ever changing firelight. Her back was void of any metal plates, with William sighting that the best protection from an incoming blow was to be elsewhere by the time it arrived, manoeuvrability above protection. Sonic was lost for words, but the same couldn't be said for the enchanted blade in his grasp.

"You may be prepared for battle, but I'd wager that once combat is truly engaged, you will become little more than a liability." The room suddenly descended into silence, one which thickened the atmosphere to the point where everyone waited with bated breath for the sakura hedgehog's reaction.

"I think I may have to disappoint you Caliburn." Amy's coy smile caught Sonic by surprise, so used was he to her somewhat explosive temper that her nonchalant comeback left him as speechless as her outfit. She effortlessly swung her hammer so the haft lay on her shoulder while her left hand gripped it gently but firmly further down. As the solid mass of metal swept through the air, Sonic couldn't help flinching slightly from unwarranted memories of Amy's Piko-hammer, earning an amused grin from the sakura hedgehog. The cobalt hedgehog shook himself from his stupor and gestured to the door over his shoulder.

"I've found us a way out of the city."

"Fool! There are many ways in and out of Camelot! The way we must travel is towards the Lady of the Lake." Sonic rolled his eyes in an over-the-top gesture.

"Come on Ames, we'd better get some food and stuff together. It's gonna be a long walk." The fact that Sonic said 'walk' and its meaning wasn't lost on the female hedgehog as she said her goodbyes to the fox couple. Sonic was prepared to travel with her, no matter how long or slowly they went.

-0-

The sky was darkening with black fluffy clouds rolling through the air when Sonic and Amy left the grand city of Camelot and began walking down a long, wide dirt road, flanked on bath sides by sheer cliff faces which extended so high that any ambush attempt would be futile. As such, Caliburn explained that this valley was a superb defensive point, able to bottle-up and defend against an advancing army with little trouble.

"If I'm not mistaken, the Lady of the Lake lives somewhere up ahead." Caliburn stated as they walked through a small hamlet. Sonic shrugged his shoulders, repositioning the pack on his back and let out a slow whistle.

"Check out that tree!"

"Wow! It's huge!" Amy exclaimed in awe. An enormous oak tree loomed on the horizon, towering above even the other trees of the forest that spread across the landscape beneath it.

"Stay focused! It is a long journey to-"

"Hey, this could be helpful." Sonic shouted, interrupting the blade as he leapt onto a stationary horse drawn wagon. "Let's hitch a ride!"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea Sonic. What about the owner?"

"Aww, come on Ames!" Sonic reached out his hand. Amy simply couldn't say no to him and with a worried grin she clambered aboard, sitting down behind the horse and taking up the reigns.

"A wagon ride wouldn't be bad." Caliburn agreed as the sakura hedgehog dredged up what little knowledge about horses and wagons from various television shows and snapped the reigns. At once the horse whinnied loudly and set off at a swift trot, quickly building up speed until they rattled along the road, leaving Sonic with little to do other than hold on.

"Where did you learn to drive Amy?" Sonic bawled as the cart swerved around the road, most of the time on two wheels.

"I'll have you know that I passed my drivers test with only two minors!" Amy riposte, giving the reigns a hard tug. "This is slightly different to a car!"

A sound like a wet paper bag being forcibly torn open from the inside, and one Sonic was increasingly getting to know heralded the arrival of a new breed of underworld creature ahead of them in the middle of the road. The horse cried in panic as the panther-like creature leapt towards them, only to be swatted away by several pounds of solid metal, the impact of Amy's hammer blow reducing it to a puff of inky smoke. From then on it the ride was if nothing more unstable, all pretence of controlling the beat of burden was lost as more and more of those swift and deadly creatures spawned around them. The two hedgehogs stood unsteadily on the rocking cart striking back any black creature that assaulted them.

"Amy, down!" She did as she was told, dropping to her knees as Sonic's blade flashed overhead. A sickening crunch informed her that the dark panther was skewered upon Caliburn, swiftly confirmed by the creatures high pitched death cry.

Suddenly, as the trees began rushing passed them and the sky became blocked by a thick green leafed canopy the cart shuddered violently causing Sonic to tumble, landing rather ungracefully next to Amy.

"He-hey!" Amy cried, staring as their surroundings grew thicker and wilder.

"It's all right. We're following the road." Caliburn informed them and indeed, a moment later the path became smoother again.

The tale-tell sound of reality being torn asunder as shadowy creatures rip their way into the world reached their ears and Amy glanced upwards to a sight of long razor sharp talons and vicious, snarling faces of half-a-dozen black animalistic creatures of the underworld falling towards them. Reacting on instinct she rose to meet them, bringing her hammer around in a wide sweeping arc, feeling the solid haft shuddering with each impact as it bore onwards through the air sweeping everything from its path.

Time and again the creatures materialised and attacked, but every time Amy stood her ground, striking out with her hammer and all Sonic could do was watch from his knees as she battle on. Then, just as suddenly as they had appeared, the creatures of the underworld ceased their attack and vanished.

"Where'd they…" Amy began; turning her head in the direction the horse was taking them, only for the words to fade as the brown beast of burden leapt down a sheer drop, taking the cart with it. Amy screamed as her feet lifted from sturdy wood, Sonic scrambled towards her, Caliburn falling unheeded from his fingers.

The cart smashed into the ground, wood scattering to pieces. The horse screamed as it slammed to the dirt, collapsing in a tangle of thrashing limbs. The two hedgehogs crashed into the wreckage, their cries silenced. Sonic looked up groggily, seeing Amy lying on the ground, her eyes closed as if she were sleeping. He reached out a trembling hand, and as darkness took him her felt the touch of her hand through his gloved fingers.

-0-

He groaned, head throbbing, back aching and a sharp pain in his side. Muffled voices sounded nearby and a blurry shape appeared before him.

"-ink he's comin' too." Slowly his eyesight cleared, the shape merging to form a face, a body, eyes, a mouth. "Easy mate, ya took quite the tumble back there."

The shape finally cleared to reveal a youthful raccoon with bright orange and brown fur, large blue eyes and an aura of barely contained energy.

"Taela, give him some space." The raccoon withdrew with an audible sigh of reluctance. "And help Enide with the stew."

The speaker was clearly male; authority rang in his gravely voice and Sonic looked around to see where he was. "Struggle not friend. You're safe here."

An echidna stepped into his view and laid a hand to his shoulder. His fur war a deep blue, his face was grizzled with heavy dark stubble covering his chin. Sonic couldn't help but have his eyes drift towards the glaringly crimson scar that cut vertically through the echidna's right eye, rendering the once green orb, grey and sightless.

"Where am I? Where's Amy?" The cobalt hedgehog asked, finding his throat dry and his voice thin. Confusion followed by realisation flashed across the echidnas face.

"The lady warrior?" Sonic nodded, finding the movement painful and stiff. "She's resting. You were both very lucky, your horse however…"

With a grunt Sonic raised himself, finding that he had been lying on a crude bed in a small clearing of the forest, surrounded on all sides by thick trunks of wood and bark. Several tents of animal hide had been erected around the clearing held upright by thick rope and carved wood. A large fire burned low, encircled by stones upon which was balanced a large iron cast caldron. The raccoon was kneeling next to a long eared rabbit who was stirring something that made his mouth water. He continued looking around when he caught sight of pink fur within on of the tents.

"Ha! A strong one I see, well… I am Geraint." Sonic glanced at the echidna who had extended a hand to help him up. The hedgehog accepted his aid and swung his legs off the bed.

"Sonic." He mumbled, still finding that speech grated at his dry throat.

"Here, drink this." Sonic accepted the cup, his eyes widening at who presented it. Her peach fur and kind blue eyes left no question to who she was. Tikal smiled as the shocked hedgehog sipped at whatever concoction was in the crudely carved cup, grinning when he grimaced at the taste.

"Oh man! That tastes disgusting!"

"Healed your throat though." She answered with a smile. Sonic blinked a few times before his mind registered that she was right and chuckled.

"Wow! Thanks Tikal." Both echidnas looked at each other, confusion evident on their faces.

"I'm sorry, but you must be mistaken. My name is Morgaine." Morgaine bowed politely. "I healed you and your companions' wounds. I'm sure you don't need telling how lucky you are."

"But I- Amy!" Sonic leapt up and dashed over to where he'd seen her, peering through the tent flap to see her sleeping peacefully, although she had a bandage covering the top of her left arm. It was then he cringed and clutched his side, his fingers coming away red.

"You've reopened your wound, fool!" In the corner of Amy's tent stood her war-hammer and none other than Caliburn, who wore a happy but worried expression.

"Caliburn?" The hedgehog asked.

"Indeed. We're safe here knave, rest." Relieved by the blades words and the sight of Amy safe and sound, Sonic aloud himself to be led back to the bed he'd been lying on moments before.

The echidna looked on and shook his head. He'd heard the legends but had never believed them. Sighing he turned and walked to the bubbling cauldron and helped himself to a bowl of horse stew.

-0-

The second time Sonic's eyes flickered open; the sky had turned dark and torches had been lit spaced out around the tents. He pushed himself upright and stood up before stretching, being careful not to hurt himself more than he already had. Seeing the blue furred echidna sitting by the fire, he walked over slowly and joined him, rubbing his hands to the warmth.

"So uhh… Geraint, right?" The echidna glanced up and nodded before looking back into the fire. "I um… thanks for, you know, helping us, and sorry about…"

"You're welcome Sonic." Geraint answered simply. "When the hunting party came back with two injured people, what else could we do?"

"Yeah, well… thanks again." They descended into silence with little sound but the crackles and pops of burning wood.

"Tell me, why were you racing through the forest?" The sudden question caught Sonic off guard. He was uncertain if he could trust information of his quest to this stranger.

"We were, um… r-runni-"

"Running from Camelot?" Sonic was stunned into silence. "Unlikely. The king doesn't send his damned legionnaires in pursuit of just two people. You're seeking the Lady of the Lake."

"How did you-"

"You're blade, Caliburn told me. He seemed insistent that we do whatever we could to speed you on your way." Geraint leaned forwards and tossed a couple of stray twigs back into the fire. "We'll show you the way, but from then you're on your own."

"Ya know, I really appreciate what you guys have done for me and Amy, but who are you, and why are you being so helpful?" The echidna grinned in the flickering firelight.

"We are those who have taken up arms against the tainted king. We're bandits, farmhands, blacksmiths, soldiers, mages and knights. We fight where needed, assist where able, but above all we strive to rid our world of the darkness that has befallen us, the king turned tyrant, the shadow that is slowly choking the light."

"So you guys are like Freedom Fighters!" Geraint looked at Sonic appraisingly for a moment before smiling.

"Yes. I suppose we are." He looked up to the sky, just visible through the canopy of leaves overhead. "You'd better rest. Tomorrow someone will take you where you need to go."

The silence that followed told Sonic that the scarred echidna wasn't going to speak again this evening and so he stood and walked to the tent in which Amy was still sleeping. He looked back once before ducking under the flap. There was only one bedroll and blanket which were both occupied by Amy, but the chill of the night and the sudden profound feeling of tiredness overrode any objections that his mind threw up. He carefully lay down next to her and closed his eyes to a dream of a sakura warrior princess.

-0-

Amy yawned and stretched into the sunlight that played the leaves. Waking up next to Sonic had been an unexpected yet pleasant surprise and she'd been extremely reluctant to leave his side. But curiosity had gotten the better of her and she stepped out to see who their saviours were and what all the noise was about.

All around her, people rushed with a clatter of armour and weapons. The shrill sound of blades being sharpened and the thump of hammer on steel created a cacophony of a dawn chorus. A broad chested echidna in a thick leather jerkin was talking to a small group of cloaked people, one who Amy recognised from the other day in Camelot.

"But they've never come this far into the forest before." Said one, a grey furred hedgehog with long quills and piercing yellow eyes.

"And yet they're here." Said another, a dark green feathered hawk who was leaning forward on a pair of matched short swords. "Pillaging and rampaging unchecked while we stand here talking!"

"Do you call this standing around and talking!" Snapped the Cassie lookalike gesturing at the madness unfolding around them.

"Enough, all of you!" The echidnas' words stilled the agitation of the others. "Lamorak, you will take the skirmishers and anyone ready to leave now, make all haste to the town and hold the legions until the rest of us arrive."

The hawk nodded and moved off with a purpose. The echidna turned to the two hedgehogs. "Go with him; make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Right."

"See you there." They raced after the hawk, Lamorak, and the blue furred echidna finally turned his attention to Amy who had been edging closer. She stepped back with a start.

"I'm afraid time has run against us Lady Amy." There was no anger in his voice as he strode past her towards a tent she could only assume was his. "The Black Knight marches his damned legions further and further every day and he cares not for those who stand in his way."

He threw open his tent giving Amy a glimpse at what was inside. As Spartan and bare as the others, a single half-mannequin in one corner draped with a battered breastplate and a helmet with a deep slash across one eye. But these he ignored, going straight to his bedroll and drawing an enormous blade from underneath. It was clearly extremely heavy and yet he held it in one hand as if it weighed little more than a short sword. The blade was carefully wrapped in linen, the hilt was three palms in length with a heavy dark metal claw-shaped pommel jutting from reddish-brown leather strips which were sweat stained and worn. He looked back at the wide eyed sakura hedgehog.

"My fastest scout will lead you to the lake, but from there you're on your own. I'm sorry we cannot be of more assistance." Amy stepped back as he re-emerged, the great sword resting over his shoulder.

"You've done so much for us, for strangers. Why?" His steely eyes softened and a ghost of a smile flickered at the corners of his lips. He cleared his throat and the emotions disappeared, realigning back into a stern, serious expression.

"It matters not. Go rouse Sonic." He took a few steps towards the milling crowd of warriors clad in leather and steel before pausing and looking back. "Good luck."

-0-

Minutes later, after much coaxing and finally a threat from Amy, the two hedgehogs were leaving the encampment behind and following in the swift footsteps of a silent and scowling echidna who looked the spitting image of Shade, the Nocturnus soldier Knuckles had introduced to them days before this strange adventure had begun.

She wore thin leather moccasins which barely mad a sound as they dashed through the forest. Her armour was scarce, revealing much of her limber arms and legs, her leather chest plate light and form fitting, obviously made for her personally. A short sword was sheathed at her hip ready for a quick draw and a small wooden and metal shield was strapped to her left arm.

They moved in silence, dodging patrols of underworld soldiers with Sonic having to resort to gagging Caliburn at one point to avoid detection. The slipped between the shadows of trees and stepped cautiously past bear traps and over tripwires connected to spiked bundles of debris ready to swing down into the unwary. By avoiding the main paths, the sun had barely begun its journey through its zenith when their guide called a halt.

"We're here." She said unnecessarily, gesturing at the side lake before them. "Follow the bank until you come to a bridge. It'll take you to the Lady."

"Thanks, umm…" Sonic began before realising that they didn't even know who they'd been following.

"Ragnelle." She answered as if she knew exactly what he'd been thinking. "I must take my leave. Good luck Sir Knight."

The echidna vanished back into the forest, leaving the two hedgehogs with nothing for company except for the sounds of the forest. Sonic and Amy shared a glance and the cobalt hero shrugged.

"Let's go." As an after thought he pulled away the leather strip kindly donated by Ragnelle to gag Caliburn and grinned apologetically at the annoyed blade.

"I've never been so insulted in my entire existence." He muttered darkly.

"Coming from someone who's been stuck in a rock for who knows how long." Amy retorted in good humour.

"Very well, that was more humiliating." The blade admitted and the trio continued in surprisingly good spirits despite the difficulty of the path laid before them.

-0-

After some time, they came to a dark clearing. An uneasy feeling fell over them. The trees were dead and burnt; birds no longer sang and a number of small fires still burned, eating away at the once healthy and living wood.

"I have found you, apprentice knight, enemy of my King." Amy yelped bringing her hammer to bear and Sonic readied Caliburn as an extremely familiar individual stepped forth through the smoke.

"Who the heck are you?" Sonic asked warily. "Shadow..?"

"I am Lancelot, Knight of the Round Table." Said the ebony hedgehog, encased in dark steel. "I challenge you to a duel!"

Amy flinched as the hedgehog drew his blade with an audible ring.

"Some things never change…" Sonic sighed. She glanced sidelong at her hero in full understanding of his words. The same couldn't be said of Caliburn.

"What do you mean by that?" The blade inquired.

"Aw, nothing. It's just that he looks like trouble." The ebony hedgehog strode forward menacingly, his blade pointing straight at Sonic.

"What shall it be? Will you abandon your sword and flee?"

"Sounds good to me!" Amy barely held back her snort of laughter, wondering if the two hedgehogs facing each other had realised they'd been speaking in rhyme.

"Fool! A knight never flees a foe!" Caliburn complained, unable to see the funny side.

"Yeah Sonic, we can take him." Said Amy, full of bravado.

"No! A challenge has been issued, you must no interfere!" Caliburn warned her.

"May I have your name, apprentice knight?" Lancelot asked, his tone as if he intended to carve it into Sonic's chest.

"He is Knave the Hedgehog, and he accepts you challenge!" Cried the mythical blade, practically lunging from Sonic's grasp.

"Hey, wait just a second here!" Sonic exclaimed trying to scrabble back some control over the matter.

"Very well, then! Brace yourself, Knave the Hedgehog! Now we shall see what you can do!" Lancelot lunged forwards at lightning speed.

Sonic barely had time to register the attack let alone block it. Then the two speedy hedgehogs were flying about the clearing in a clash of blades, so fast that Amy could hardly keep track of them.

"You're going to have to do better than that to defeat me." Mocked the dark armoured knight in a slight pause in combat. Their chests were heaving in exasperation, sweat poured down Sonic's forehead.

"Oh yeah? Well I don't plan on losing. You got that?" Sonic's countered and leapt at his opponent.

Lancelot readied his blade, but neither he nor Amy were prepared for Sonic's attack. The blue blur curled into his patented spinball, clutching Caliburn firmly in both hands and hurtled towards Lancelot. The ebony hedgehog blocked and countered furiously, but under Sonic and Caliburn's assault his knees buckled and his blade flew from his hand.

Lancelot looked up from his knees as Sonic picked his dark metal sword up from the ground and pointed it at him.

"I was far too careless." The defeated knight growled.

"Go back to your King, and tell him that I'm coming for him." Sonic then turned his back on the knight and walked away a blade in each hand. Amy looked back at Lancelot who had his head bowed in either shame or anger before catching up with Sonic, congratulating him on his victory.

They travelled around the lake in brooding silence, Amy examining Lancelot's sword and Caliburn floating next to his wielder.

"So he was one of the Knights of the Round Table?" Sonic asked the blade uncertainly.

"The mightiest of all and the closest to King Arthur." The blade replied, and air of awe around him. "It was mere luck that enabled you to defeat him."

"If you say so…" The cobalt hedgehog said nonchalantly.

"But why did you not deal him the final blow?" Amy glared accusingly at the blade.

"Because Sonic doesn't kill the helpless!" Caliburn glared back making Sonic feel distinctly uncomfortable standing between them.

"Such sympathy is an insult to a knight."

"Aw, what's the big deal? Besides, we got this, didn't we?" Sonic said quickly, defusing the situation before it got out of hand and pointed at the blade in Amy's hands.

"That is Arondight, one of the sacred swords of this land." Caliburn stated proudly about the single edged weapon. The blade was curved, it's metal thick, edge sharp. Quill-like golden decoration ran down the back of the blade creating an ornate cross guard. But what drew the eye was a Celtic swirling design on the flat of the blade. "Take good care of it."

"No problem."

"Yes problem, Sonic!" Amy snapped. "I'm not going to carry this around like some sort of pack mule!"

Sonic grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Ames, we'll have to find a safe place to stash it."

If Caliburn had a rebuttal, he decided not to use it as they arrived on the threshold of a sturdily constructed floating wooden bridge, lit by blue glowing crystals which reflected the ripples of the lake giving off a truly enchanting aura.

"Come on." Sonic said, leading the way across the bridge. As they crossed, nearing the small islet upon which grew a towering oak tree, before it was a small stone constructed shrine, clearly their final destination. A figure was standing at the end of the bridge.

"I have been waiting for you, knight from another world." The figure said calmly as they neared.

"Whoa!" Sonic cried out taking a step back, almost bumping into Amy.

"Fool! Where are you going?" Caliburn snapped.

"But that's…!"

"Sally?" Amy asked, seeing the figure clearly for the first time.

"You are being rude to the Lady of the Lake! Bow your head!" The blade hissed. Sonic did as he was told, Amy following suite.

The brown furred squirrel looked nothing like her real world counterpart. She wore a soft smile on her lips, and was wearing a billowing blue and turquoise dress with a matching headband tying back her long auburn hair.

"I think I know why you're here." She said leading them up the small flight of stairs towards the shrine. "It's about Excalibur, isn't it?"

"Yeah that's right!" Amy said.

"You don't waste any time, lady!" Sonic joked earning a withering look from Caliburn.

"Show some respect!" The Lady of the Lake however, smiled at the hedgehogs' antics and offered them a seat in the small stone circle and poured them something to drink.

"Why are you scared of Sally all of a sudden?" Amy asked quietly as the Lady of the Lake cast the spells needed to conjure some refreshments. Sonic glanced at the squirrel nervously before answering in an equally low whisper.

"We didn't exactly breakup on good terms."

"But that was ages ago." Sonic shrugged. Amy knew about Sonic and Sally's relationship while they'd been in the Freedom Fighters together, but believed that their breakup had been facilitated by the declining requirement of a resistance movement.

"We haven't really contacted each other for a while." Any further chance for gossip was quashed when the Lady of the Lake sat down opposite them.

"I'll tell you how to hinder the scabbard's power of immortality. I'm the one who gave it to him, so it's kind of my fault, see?" She turned away, perhaps in shame, perhaps in thought. "But still…"

"Still what?" Asked Sonic, leaning forward and taking a keen interest.

"Whoever defeats King Arthur and takes his scabbard… might end up turning out the same way, right?" She sounded unsure of herself.

"I see." Said the sakura hedgehog and the mythical sword simultaneously, sharing a glance of astonishment before returning their attention back to the Lady.

"So I have three tests for you. Would you like to hear them?" She asked.

"Sure, fire away!" Sonic stated confidently.

"First, free the innocents from King Arthur's dungeon. Second, offer compassion to those in need. Third, defeat King Arthur's knights of the underworld." Nimue, the Lady of the Lake listed, checking off her fingers as she went. Amy had just finished her drink as Nimue rose to her feet and swept her arm out broadly to the world around them. Clearly their time with her was out.

They left their seats without a word. "You have three days… Good luck…"

With that, the Lady of the Lake shimmered and vanished like a mirage in the desert, like mist in the morning.

"I get it." Amy said in realisation. Sonic looked at her expectedly. "She's only going to tell the secret to a true knight!"

"Are you up to the task? This will not be easy." Caliburn added.

"Heh! I'm the world's fastest hedgehog!" Sonic said cockily. "Check it out! You'll be calling me 'Sir' before you know it!"

He winked at Amy, grabbed Caliburn and set off at a jog. Amy grinned and gave chase. This was turning out to be quite the first date.

* * *

><p><strong>Lots of new characters, lots in the way of plot and even some in the way of backstory.<br>Ain't I nice.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
>Finger's crossed I might get the next one updated on time.<strong>

**Later!  
>-Corrupt TE-<strong>


	5. The Lady's Trials

**Hello and welcome to a brand new chapter of FNTS: A Knight's Tale.  
>I have to apologise for how long this chapter took, but considering how busy this time of year can be for everyone, I hope you can forgive me.<br>That said I hope you enjoy this chapter, with more swashbuckling swordplay, intrigue and backstory, and a big revelation to entertain you.  
>So without any further ado, I give you:<strong>

**Chapter 5: The Lady's Trials.**

* * *

><p>"So where do we begin?" Asked Amy as they trudged back along the forest path.<p>

"We need information on where Lady Nimue's tasks may take us." Caliburn answered.

"Freeing the innocents from Arthur's dungeon is easy enough. We just head back to Camelot." Sonic pointed out. "And while we're there, we can ask around and find out what's going on."

"But it's almost a day's journey to Camelot! We've only got three days!" The sakura hedgehog reminded him.

"I know, I- but it's the only lead we've got." Amy rubbed her chin in thought, a memory stirring.

"Before we left that encampment I overheard something about Arthur's legions attacking a town in the forest. Maybe those are the knights of the underworld the Lady of the Lake was talking about." Caliburn and Sonic shared a glance.

"It is possible." The blade said somewhat reluctantly.

"Alright! Then we head back to the Freedom Fighters encampment and help out against the knights of the underworld." Sonic's tone stopped any argument which could have emerged from the blade in his hand and increasing their pace began retracing their steps back through the forest.

"Freedom Fighters?" Amy asked with a knowing grin, to which Sonic answered with a shrug.

-0-

It took a couple of hours for them to retrace their steps, but when they finally reached the forest clearing what met their eyes was a sight far different from what they had come to expect. Several tents had been put down in a hurry, the furs and fabric being laid on the ground as blankets. Weapons and armour lay in a scattered pile near the camps boarder, the fire in the centre roared, keeping a heavy cauldron of water boiling.

The moans of the wounded and sniffles of the scared punctuated the sound of hurried footsteps, shouted words and the distant clash of weapons.

"Lady Amy, Sir Sonic! You've returned!" The echidna healer Morgaine looked up from an elven-eared villager having just finished tending to a cut to their side and quickly dodged her way through the milling group towards them. "We were not expecting you for some time."

She rubbed her hands into her white fabric apron which was already matted with dried blood. "Praise the Ancestors that you're here. Arthur's legions have proven to be far more extensive than we believed."

"Where's Geraint? Why's it so hectic here?" Sonic blurted out still reeling from the sights, sounds and the smells.

"He and the others are still fighting, but I don't know how long they can hold." She bent down and quickly examined a weary warrior with a blood stained bandage wrapped around his head. "As you may have noticed, we are not an army. Our numbers demand that we use surprise tactics, hit-and-run assaults and ambushes, not barrel into a straight fight."

Sonic and Amy exchanged worried glances as the healer continued. "From what the wounded are saying, Lamorak over extended his reach, becoming cut off as the knights of the underworld flanked him, penning him and all with him in the village they were trying so hard to protect. Geraint and the others have been trying to break through for hours now, but the underworld legions are just too numerous. It's like the King has increased his attempts at stamping out all those who could oppose his will."

Morgaine rushed over to another villager and Amy turned to Sonic lowering her voice. "I know what you're thinking Sonic, and I'm all for it."

Sonic took notice of her badly hidden grin, one which found itself sneaking onto his face. His fist tightened around Caliburn's hilt and he swiftly scanned the area.

"Give Arondight to Morgaine and let's get going."

"Fool!" Snapped the irate blade. "You mustn't leave a sacred blade in the hands of- mmph!"

"So what are we waiting for?" Holding Caliburn in a two-handed grip, his left hand conveniently covering the sacred, if not annoying swords mouth. A few moments of quick explanation followed before the two hedgehogs were racing alongside other Freedom Fighters, including the long eared rabbit called Enide and the echidna scout Ragnelle and several others who already bore the wounds of battle.

"Oh, it looks like we've got some company." Amy commented sarcastically as a small force of underworld knights came into view through a clump of trees. The Freedom Fighters had led the hedgehogs through the forest, skirting the dirt roads worn through the thicket as they rushed to aid their fellow warriors.

"Guess we'll just have to take them down!" Sonic cried with a little too much relish, and with an adrenalin fuelled cry, the small force of warriors and rouges, soldiers and scouts descended upon their enemy in a flash of blades and bravado which swiftly overwhelmed the knights of the underworld, reducing them to drifts of smoke.

Sonic led the charge, weaving around trees and hacking through foes as swiftly as they appeared. Amy was constantly at his side, her heavy and trustworthy hammer swinging wide and crushing swords, shields and armour alike with each stroke. The Freedom Fighters were proving how they had held off Arthur's legions for so long, proving time and again that what they lacked in training, they made up with experience and a vicious determination. Their battle cries were rambunctious and their attacks clumsy, throwing more weight behind each strike than was necessary, with the exceptions of Enide, who held back, utilising a bow and arrow with incredible skill, and Ragnelle, whose silence and clinical dismembering of her opponents would've left Sonic feeling unsettled had it not been for the decent into battle-fever.

Such was their assault that by the time they reached the village, the encircled warriors were starting to push back the knights of the underworld and together the two groups succeeded in obliterating the last of Arthur's attacking legion between the steadfast defence from the village and the furious assault from behind.

A cheer went up from the throats of the Freedom Fighters as they overwhelmed and destroyed the last of the black armoured creatures before scattering to tend to the injured or hunt out any dark knights who had escape the massacre. Amy was trembling as adrenalin still surged through her veins, countless tiny scratches and abrasions coated the flat of her hammer where armour or blade had resisted before being obliterated and she cast her eyes in search of Sonic's tale tell blue fur. She saw him by the collapsed wooden gate which had once completed the encircling palisade of protection to the village, talking with the echidna Geraint while others rushed around them.

"Your timing was most… fortuitous, Sir Sonic. Thank you." The warrior said with a nod of the head. "But forgive me; Lamorak took an arrow to the chest some time ago."

"Is he alright?" Amy blurted out, her innate compassion towards others rearing its concerned head. The echidna glanced at her as if he was surprised that she was there.

"Aye, he is. Luckily, Galahad has some skill in healing and was able to treat the worst of the wound, but we must take him back to camp quickly for Morgaine to work her magic." Sonic rested Caliburn on his shoulder.

"So, need our help with anything around here?" Geraint rubbed his fingers through the thick stubble of his chin for a moment.

"There is much to do here. Many in need of aid and compassionate people to comfort them." He looked both hedgehogs in the eyes. "Speak with Guinevere; I'm certain she'll be able to find something for you to do."

"Sure, catch ya later! Come on Ames!" Sonic dashed off and into the village where he would find himself lumbered with many jobs and tasks which slowly rebuilt the village and fixed community. Amy however held back for a moment, staring at the echidna in front of her in a scrutinising manner.

"Was there something else, Lady Amy?" Geraint inquired a slightly harsh tone at the edge of his voice.

"Sonic might not have figured this out, but I know who you are. You were once a Knight of the Round Table. You, Galahad, Lamorak. And I'd bet Morgaine and Guinevere came with you when you fled the castle." Geraint had gone completely silent; his face had become unreadable, although the knuckles of his right hand were beginning to whiten as he clenched the hilt of his giant weapon tightly. "What I can't understand, is why you're here. I thought knights were supposed to stand by their king no matter-"

"Arthur is my King, and I am forever loyal to him. But that thing ruling the kingdom is not my King!" Despite the clamour of noise still going on around them, things had become deathly silent for Amy. "Yes, I once was a Knight of the Round. I was there when he cast aside Excalibur and took up Deathcalibur. I was there when he first summoned his damned legions. I was there when the blood started to spill, when Knight turned against Knight! I tried to reason with him, but he cast me aside, no longer willing to listen to the advice of his closest knights. The day we fled Camelot, Sir Bors, Sagramore, Dinadan and myself marched into the throne room, hoping, preying that we'd be able to reason with the Black Knight. But he called those loyal to him, Lancelot, Griflet, Lucan, Percival, Gawain, Morholt, Segwarides, Tor, all those who still stood by him, the others either slain defending the helpless from the knights of the underworld or already fled into obscurity. And in that throne room, he commanded them to kill us, for we were traitors to the crown. I killed three of my brother knights that day. I witnessed Sir Bors, with his dying breath thrust his shattered sword through Morholt's throat. I saw Dinadan's expression of dismay, the tears that ran from his eyes as Lancelot and Lucan cut him down with nary a thought. Sagramore was impaled by multiple blades as he looked down in sorrow at Griflet's lifeless body at his feet. By all accounts I should have joined the dead that day, but I can still remember shards of coloured glass falling with me, an almost cloudless sky above me, wind howling past my ears."

The fallen knight closed his eyes tightly, biting back the tears of painful memories. "I had told Lamorak and Galahad to wait for us by the southern gate, the closest to the castle. Galahad told me of how they watched me smash through the stained glass window of the Grail and plummet to the ground. I'd been lucky. I'd crashed through the roof of the stables and onto a large pile of freshly stocked hay and straw. How I survived, is anyone's guess. But when I regained consciousness, I found that I'd been brought to the forest. I made a vow that the Knights of the Round Table would regain their honour, that those who died would be remembered. And that Arthur, the tainted King, would taste the coldness of death! But now I realise that I was foolish to make that vow, and so, once I'd regained my strength, and alongside the last true Knights, I gathered together those who'd suffered at Arthur's hands. No matter how much the people suffered, there would always be those who'd stand up against the tyranny, those who would be the bulwark against the tide of destruction."

He looked back to the face of the silent Amy. "I've spoken enough of far off, unhappy things. Today is supposed to be a happy day. We've beaten back the Black Knight's soldiers and are rebuilding the lives ruined by their coming. And you mustn't worry about me, enjoy today for we will celebrate this victory."

The knight turned from her and began to walk into the forest when he looked back at her; she'd yet to move at all. "I ask that you do not tell anyone of what I have spoken, and dwell not on the problems of others. Much rides on you and Sir Sonic, and I believe that your tale will become the greatest of all, one to be told throughout the land. Farewell, Lady Amy. Thank you."

Amy couldn't tear her eyes from the echidnas back as he walked slowly into the trees, the thick trunks obscuring him from view until he was gone completely. Slowly she turned to the village behind her, constantly glancing back at the spot where Geraint had disappeared into the trees, her mind reeling from the pain and sorrow which she had inadvertently stumbled upon, unsure how to digest this new and uncomfortable information.

-0-

By nightfall much of the damage done by the Knights of the Underworld had been repaired, the injured had been tended and the dead cremated to release their souls to find their way to the afterlife. Many of the villagers were sleeping, but the Freedom Fighters stationed there kept a keen visual for any remaining underworld creatures.

Back at the camp deep in the forest a fire roared brightly, the smell of cooking meat drifted through the air, music filtered through the leaves, laughter and boisterous shouts played there way through the night. A section of the clearing was covered with beds of hide, furs, fabrics and thatched mattresses where the wounded and exhausted slept. Tents had been erected to the other side but many were satisfied with sleeping under the stars.

Sonic had flung himself into the celebration with gusto, sharing stories and laughter with any who would listen, Amy on the other hand was slightly more withdrawn. What Geraint had told her still hung heavily on her mind. She was jolted out of her thoughts when Sonic thudded down onto the ground next to her with chunks of meat in either hand.

"It's not a chilli-dog, but it ain't half bad." He remarked handing one over to her. Amy couldn't help but smile and took a tentative bit from the still steaming meat in her hands. Sonic looked at her a troubling thought playing in his head. "I'm sorry Amy."

The startled sakura hedgehog looked at him. "This isn't the date I had planned for us and I can't help feeling that you're being left out. I mean I'm the one running around having all the fun. I'm the one with the talking sword and the responsibility to save the world."

"That's always been your responsibility Sonic." Amy answered softly. "It's something you've taken upon yourself, to be a hero. And I've known for a long time that should the call for a hero go out, you'd be the first to answer, even if it means dropping everything else to do so. It's who you are. And to expect you to change who you are is, well, is like trying to control the wind. Besides, you got me into this mess, and when we get out you're going to take me out on that date."

Sonic smiled. It wasn't the answer he'd been expecting but it was comforting to know that she didn't blame him for what was happening. He leaned back on one hand and looked on at the revelry. The musicians had begun a fast paced tune which had many of the others up and dancing around the fire. Amy leaned against Sonic who readjusted his balance to accommodate her and looked about for the Freedom Fighters they had got to know.

Morgaine was sitting nearby the tents watching everyone with a smile with the young raccoon, Taela sleeping with her head resting on her leg. Lamorak was dancing with the camps blacksmith, a swallow named Lunete, despite the bandage that was still wrapped around his chest. Galahad and Guinevere were still overseeing the rebuilding of the village while Ragnelle and Enide were leading the scouting parties, probing further towards Camelot to judge the extent of Arthur's advance. Geraint was sitting alone in his tent, running a whetstone across his greatsword seemingly oblivious to what was going on outside.

"It must be difficult for him." She mumbled from Sonic's shoulder.

"Who?"

"Geraint. He's got so much riding on him, so many people rely on his leadership, on him being the solid rock that stands against anything. But… what he said to me, I… I don't know how he does it." Sonic looked from her to Geraint and his methodical sharpening of his blade and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I guess he does it because he must." Amy glanced up at him. "No matter what, there always has to be someone willing to lay everything on the line for the good of others, no matter the cost to them."

"But he…" The look in Sonic's eyes caused her voice to trail away. He could guess at how Geraint felt, as it seemed extremely similar to how Knuckles had acted whenever he had failed at protecting the Master Emerald, becoming recluse although extremely stoic.

"Until all this is over, he's gonna keep fighting. 'Cause he knows what's at stake and what would happen if he stopped." They both looked back at the blue echidna, his shoulders almost sagging under the weight lain on his shoulders. Sonic pointed at the happiness and celebration around them. "These guys look up too him. They need him."

The cobalt hedgehog shrugged and lowered his voice. "Besides, if we do what we must and take out Arthur and save the world, then everything will sort itself out."

"I suppose." Amy attempted to stifle a yawn but failed spectacularly. Sonic grinned.

The sounds and scents of the evening washed back over them as their conversation drifted back to more mundane topics, and as the stars burned there course across the sky, the troubles of the world around them seemed to fade away.

-0-

The sun was already riding high in a clear blue sky when Sonic and Amy arrived back in Camelot. Geraint had supplied them with cloaks and even a horse drawn cart to get them there swiftly.

"We'll split up here." Three others had travelled the long road alongside the two hedgehogs, Guinevere, the long eared rabbit Enide and the silver hedgehog Galahad, who when he had heard of Sonic's mission had jumped at the chance to free the imprisoned people of Camelot.

"Enide and I will gather supplies and wait by the eastern gate." Guinevere continued. "We leave when the sun kisses the horizon. Be there."

The three hedgehogs nodded in unison with Guinevere holding Galahad's gaze for a moment with a flicker of barely discernable concern before they left. Sonic and Amy followed Galahad's footsteps as he led the way towards the dungeons. Caliburn was keeping unusually silent, his tiny eyes scanning deep into the shadows as if he was expecting a knight of the underworld to leap out at any given moment, the length of his blade hidden under Sonic's cloak.

During the journey to Camelot, Galahad had taught Amy the simple spell of weapon summoning. It consisted of laying an enchantment upon both weapon and user, allowing the user to summon their weapon to them with but a single thought. A skill which Amy found strangely comforting, and one which had Sonic constantly wary of getting on Amy's bad side.

When they had first seen Galahad, he'd been wearing a full set of shining silver armour, today however, he had traded in his armour for lightweight leather.

"The dungeon is in there." The silver furred hedgehog said pointing at a large, unimportant looking stone building. "It used to be the main guardhouse for the soldiers of Camelot, but now only the prison see's any use."

"How do we get in there?" Amy asked.

"There's a few ways in, but all of them will be heavily guarded. We could try going through the sewers, but that might take too long."

"How about this?" Sonic shouted from along the wall. As they turned to look at him, Sonic kicked the triggering mechanism for a siege crossbow. Their jaws dropped open as the bolt sped off and impaled itself into the head of a gigantic stone statue of an armoured warrior, a rope drawing taught between it and the crossbow.

"What the Hell do you-" The crack of stone silence Amy's angry cry and slowly, ever so slowly the beautifully hand carved statue began to topple, gaining in speed as it fell crashing into the broad wall of the old guardhouse, ploughing through the stone throwing up huge clouds of dust, scattering rubble everywhere. As the noise finally died down and the dust began to settle, Amy and Galahad slowly turned to stare at Sonic who had gone remarkably silent.

"Good Heavens!" Caliburn exclaimed, putting in polite words what the others were thinking. Sonic grinned sheepishly, a glob of sweat slowly running down his face.

"Heh heh… sorry." After several moments, Amy shook her head, far too used to Sonic's unthinking antics to be fazed for long and walked up to stand next to the cobalt hedgehog.

"Alright, not quite what I'd have done but, it's a way in at least." Having said that she took a few steps back before leaping onto the thick rope and running along it, utilising an amazing balance which had taken her years to master. Sonic grinned as he watched her go before glancing back at the dumbfounded Galahad.

"Coming?" Sonic followed Amy's suite but instead grinded along the rope, fraying the tightly bounded twine as he past.

Galahad could hardly believe what he was seeing. Both of his companions were undeniably brave and selfless, but they were nothing like Geraint, Enede or any of the people of Camelot. They had honour and protected the weak and innocent, they fought against the forces of the Black Knight with more vigour than others he'd seen, and yet they seemed to be taking it all in their stride. Like they had faced this sort of thing countless times before.

Amy leapt off the rope and landed gracefully followed shortly by Sonic who bounced on the balls of his feet.

"Where are we?" Asked the sakura furred hedgehog winkling her nose at the smell.

"We're in the dungeons, a place of fear." They glanced upwards to see Galahad floating down towards them, a faint blue sheen of light flickering around him. His feet touched down gently, sending faint ripples through the water at his feet. "Be careful where you tread. This way."

It wasn't long before they reached their first obstacle, a large wooden gateway blocking their passage.

"Anyone know the magic word?" Sonic asked jokingly. Amy smiled, but Galahad's serious expression hadn't changed since they had first arrived in this hell beneath the streets.

"Stand back." He reached into his cloak and drew a small dagger, intricately designed with swirls of gold and silver filigree decorating the short hilt. Short decorative grooves ran the length of the slightly curved blade, extending out from a small light blue diamond set into the crossguard.

Galahad extended his dagger forward, the point of the blade towards the gate. He closed his eyes, the faint blue sheen returning around him. The diamond of his dagger began to glow with the same light, getting brighter and brighter with each passing moment.

"Chaos… Lance!" A bright beam of blue energy leapt forth along the grooves, and erupted from the daggers point decimating the gate and flashing water into steam before dissipating no more than a few meters from Galahad. The silver hedgehog panted and turned back to the others a triumphant grin on his face.

"Impressive." The appearance of several knights of the underworld prevented any further talk. Sonic charged with Caliburn held high, Amy summoned her hammer and began crushing any black armoured creatures within range. Once the creatures had been destroyed in short order, Amy turned back and continued. "But I bet I can get through the next one quicker."

Sonic chuckled and led the way through the gateless doorway with Amy close on his heels. Galahad took a moment to register what had just happened. He knew that Arthur's Knights of the Underworld could appear at anytime and at any location under the Kings control, but those two hedgehogs had decimated the ambush before he had even raised his dagger in defence. Sonic was fast, almost too fast to see, and Amy, with that hammer nothing could withstand her.

They moved quickly through the dungeons, cracking open any closed cell and freeing any civilian they could find. Sonic was always at the lead, cutting through any creature of darkness that stood in their way. True to her word, the next gate that barred the way Amy brought down with a single shattering stroke of her hammer leaving Galahad speechless. Eventually they saw light streaming through from the outside, to which the imprisoned people gave a ragged cheer of hope.

"Ladies first." Sonic said, allowing Amy forward. She cautiously glanced through the bars, seeing that no-one was there she drew back her hammer and swung with enough force to rip the hinge bolts from the stone.

After that the people scattered, some fleeing the city others returning joyfully to their families. Galahad, Sonic and Amy raced towards the eastern gate as the sun slowly dipped towards the horizon. The alarm bells of Camelot were ringing and soldiers in steel were rushing everywhere, none of them paid them any heed, some even giving the heroes a nod of thanks or congratulations before continuing on their way. They made it to the waiting cart laden with supplies with moments to spare.

"I was starting to get worried." Guinevere said as they clambered aboard.

"You needn't worry." Replied Galahad as Enede urged the horse out and onto the road to the forest. "The people are safe, and support for our cause is growing."

"And half of Camelot is falling down. I saw the statue. Interesting choice of entrance method." Galahad shirked back in embarrassment and Sonic did his best to hide his face.

"Sorry mother." Both Amy and Sonic glanced up in surprise.

"It matters not. What does matter is that you're safe." Guinevere pulled her son into a motherly embrace.

"I hope father would be proud of today." The silver furred hedgehog whispered into her shoulder.

"I'm sure he would be."

"Too right! Couldn't have done it without ya, buddy!" Sonic added with a thumbs-up. Galahad smiled and wiped a stray tear from his eye, and as the small group returned to the forest, there was a moment of peace in their hearts.

-0-

"It's close, but it seems you somehow made it." Caliburn was soaring through the air beside Sonic as they raced through the trees and back to the Lady of the Lake.

"Too easy! Piece of cake!" Sonic replied happily.

"Says you." Amy muttered. She was laying in Sonic's arms, both having decided that speed was of the essence, not that she minded being carried like this.

"Do not let it go to your head, fool!" Retorted the blade. Sonic chuckled happily.

"Sonic!" The cobalt hedgehog skidded to a halt sending up a spray of dirt.

"What's wrong?" Caliburn's question was quickly answered as they approached and small child sitting on the side of the road, crying.

"Hey! What's the matter? Are you lost of something?" Amy asked, leaping from Sonics arms and rushing over to the snivelling child.

"A great big dragon attacked my village." The young girl wept.

"A dragon!"

"It took my Mummy and my Daddy and everybody away…" Sonic glanced to the sky as if for some inspiration before joining Amy next to the child.

"You know where the dragon is kid?"

"It's in the big cave at the bottom of that mountain." The crying child said, pointing off towards the peak in the distance.

"All right, I'm on it." Sonic stood tall, the sight bringing a smile to Amy's face.

"Wait! Don't tell me you're going off to slay a dragon now!" caliburn's voice was tinged with panic.

"Yes, we are!" Sonic replied confidently.

"What of the Lady's tests! You will never make it in time!" The blade was hopping up and down so much it was starting to dig into the ground.

"Yeah, maybe, but…" Sonic looked into the girls eyes and smiled. I play by my own rules. Remember that."

"You fool…" Caliburn sighed in defeat.

"Hang in there, kiddo! I'll get your folks back!" Sonic turned to leave, holding Amy's eyes for a moment. The sakura hedgehog knelt down and looked the young girl in the face.

"Would you like me to stay here with you?" The green skinned, knife-eared child smiled and shook her head.

"I know somewhere to hide. I'll be okay." Amy nodded and stood back up. Sonic stepped forward and swept Amy into his arms.

"We'll be back before you know it!" Amy reached out and grabbed Caliburn, as Sonic turned and rocketed away, disappearing from sight in mere moments. The child watched the shrinking dust cloud of there passage for a few minutes before disappearing into the trees.

* * *

><p><strong>And relax.<strong>

**Next chapter will include the much awaited (for me at least) battle against Sir Gawain, said to be the second greatest swordsman of the Round Table. Gonna be a fun fight.**

**Well, til next time.**

**-Corrupt TE-**


	6. The Plains of Camelot

**Damn writers block...  
>So sorry about the wait for this chapter. I could go on about how my computer died, then my internet, how work was taking every waking hour, but you don't want to hear that.<br>So, without any further ado, I hope you enjoy this latest chapter.**

**Chapter 6: The Plains of Camelot.**

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before the vast green expanse of the Titanic Planes stretched out before them. From their vantage point atop a small hillock Sonic and Amy could see far and wide, the sun lighting everything with very few shadows marring the grand landscape. Small villages dotted the plains with winding dirt tracks connecting each of them together, villages, farms and trading posts.<p>

"Behold, the Titanic Plains!" Caliburn exclaimed grandly. "Much of the kingdoms food is grown and reared here. If you look over there you might see the wheat nearing harvest, and over there will be the roaming herds of cattle and their carers. Here is where the lifeblood of Camelot comes."

The two hedgehogs exchanged glances as the enchanted blade gushed on about the importance of the plains. "Every living being of Camelot has or will journey here at some point of their lives, either for harvest time, to trade goods, visit the great stone circle or train in the bearing of arms. Everyone has felt the grass beneath their feet."

"What was that about a stone circle?" Amy asked in interest. Caliburn smiled in delight that someone was taking an interest in what he was saying, Sonic however simply rolled his eyes.

"The stone circle has been standing for many, many years." The blade began as the small group began the long walk towards the mountain on the horizon. They had left the forest far behind and Sonic had run, carrying Amy and Caliburn for miles until the blade called for him to stop on top of the hill they were now descending. "No one knows who constructed it or what purpose it holds, but it is treated as a most sacred site by druids and people all across the plains. Indeed, I believe that Sir Gawain took keen interest in the sight. He was always one who enjoyed discovering history."

"How do you know so much about Arthur and his knights!" Sonic blurted out. "You've been stuck in a stone for Chaos knows how long!"

Caliburn's expression changed to one of exasperation with a hint of slight panic. "I've been speaking with the Lady of the Lake and other travellers who had the dignity to keep me informed of current events."

The cobalt hedgehog smirked, clearly happy that he had caught the usually smart mouthed sword off guard. Amy thumped Sonic on the arm. "Stop teasing, Sonic."

"Aww, come on Ames! You have to admit, its funny seeing this guy sweat." Amy giggled despite herself. Catching Sonic's answering grin she shoved him playfully before taking off at a run.

"What on Earth!" Caliburn cried as Sonic gave chase. Caliburn rattled in his new scabbard as the two hedgehogs ran joyfully across the fields. Although Sonic could have easily caught Amy, he kept at a pace which aloud her to stay ahead of him. As was the norm in a place ruled by a black hearted tyrant, their happiness was only short lived.

They skidded to a halt as a single enormous black armoured underworld knight appeared ahead of them. It was at least five times Sonic's height and held a gigantic mace in one huge hand. With the same unerring silence, this colossus swung its heavy maul down towards them. Without even thinking, Sonic barrelled into Amy, flinging both of them out from underneath the jagged hunk of dark metal. Both hedgehogs watched on in a mixture of fear and awe as the creature turned slowly towards them, thick clumps of dirt and mud falling from its mace.

"Press your attacks! Fast and furious!" Caliburn practically screamed. Sonic scrabbled at Caliburn's hilt and tugged, realising in a state of horror that he hadn't loosened the blade from the metal and leather scabbard since they'd bought it from the wandering trader.

The clang of weapons snapped at his attention and he glanced up as Amy deflected another heavy strike with her hammer. Sweat poured from the sakura hedgehogs forehead, her leather armour glistening in the sunlight.

With a rather unladylike grunt, Amy was driven to her knees, her hammer falling from her hands and vanishing in the blink of an eye. A giant mailed fist came down and plucked her into the sky. Despite how much she struggled, the creature held her firmly and began to squeeze. A red veil descended over Sonic's eyes. Deftly he loosened Caliburn, and in the same movement the blade withdrew from his scabbard with an audible ring.

The cobalt hedgehog's first strike severed the colossus's hand at the wrist sending Amy tumbling back to the ground as the armoured digits vanished in a puff of smoke. Unlike the smaller underworld creatures, the colossus turned its head to regard the stump where its hand had been with something akin to indifference, before turning its head towards Sonic and raising its mace.

That movement was never completed as the sword-bearer launched himself at the creature, his blade tearing through armour and shadowy flesh with shocking ease. By the time the knight of the underworld let loose its death cry, Sonic had rendered its chest plate into jagged scrap and smoking wounds billowed thickly.

The air around them had gone silent as Amy stared at Sonic's back, his shoulders rising and falling with each deep breath. He held Caliburn in a two-handed grip and stood in a combat stance, legs shoulder width apart, knees slightly bent and shoulders squared. The sight chilled Amy's soul, and for the first time, she saw something about Sonic that truly scared her.

His harsh gaze whipped back at her and she flinched. Upon that movement his expression softened, shoulders dropped to a more comfortable level and a worried grin appeared on his face.

"You okay Amy?" Unable to speak, the sakura hedgehog nodded her head, managing a weak smile in the process. Sonic smiled back and jogged over to help her to her feet. "Still got a way to go, eh? Better keep moving."

"Yeah. L-lead the way."

They quickly found the dirt road, all pretences of fun gone. Amy kept behind Sonic whenever possible, not realising that the cobalt hedgehog felt at a loss due to her silence and clear nervousness around him. They walked at a swift march, eating away at the distance without expending much energy. Soon however, the silence became unbearable for Sonic.

"Hey Ames, is everything alright?" His question startled her, which must have appeared on her face as his smile dropped.

"Back there…" She said quickly. "I-I know that you were trying to save me, but…"

"But, what?" For once even Caliburn waited in silence, sensing that this was important for both of them. "Amy?"

Amy gnawed her bottom lip. "You-you scared me Sonic. I never thought you'd ever do that but, you did."

Sonic pulled back, shock and despair covering his face.

"I-I didn't- I'm sorry." He turned away, head hanging low.

"Sonic…" She wanted to reach for him, but she couldn't find the strength of will to raise her hand.

"Come, we best move on." Said Caliburn flatly. Sonic glanced back at Amy, his eyes pleading for her to follow. Slowly, hesitantly she drew herself back to her feet and took a step towards him. A flicker of relief and a tiny smile. Slowly she drew level with him looked squarely in his eyes and took a deep breath.

"If you ever scare me again." Her tone was dark and menacing and a clap of displaced air heralded the arrival of several pounds of solid metal in her hands. "I'll make you wish I still had my Piko-hammer."

Sonic leaned back as far as he could without taking a step backwards, a nervous, slightly terrified smile on his face. He nodded his head vigorously and the sakura hedgehog smiled.

"Good. Shall we?" She twirled back to the road and started walking with Sonic staring after her.

"That woman is very confusing." Caliburn stated, causing Sonic to smile.

"Yeah."

"I have heard the some of the female species can be hot-headed, emotional with an uncontrollable temper, but she is-"

"She's definitely something, and I wouldn't want her any other way." Caliburn rolled his small eyes but said nothing else as his apprentice knight caught up with the woman who would either help in making him a great knight, or destroy his chances by presenting him with a choice of head, or heart.

-0-

"Phew! If I knew we would have to go climbing, I would've worn better shoes." Sonic and Amy laid on their backs staring up at the blue sky having just climbed their way out of a deep dry well which had almost been the perfect ambush.

Sonic chuckled at her words and rubbed his side where a knight of the underworld had kicked him.

"You're telling me. For a moment down there I was worried." Amy rolled onto her side and looked down at him.

"Aww, Sonic loosing his nerve?" He answered with a grin.

"Nah! I knew we'd get through." He folded his arms behind his head as a pillow. "Besides, with you next to me, nothing's gonna stop us."

"Charming as this conversation is, perhaps we should carry on." Caliburn's muffled voice came from where Sonic had tossed the sword once they'd finally climbed out of the well, face down in the grass. Sonic chuckled apologetically, picking up the enchanted sword and brushing off stray blades of grass.

"Hey Sonic, look." The hedgehog glanced to where Amy was pointing. A large group of people were lining a long stone tunnel which cut right under the hill in a single straight line. Market stalls, barrels and large pots and jars lined the walls with people weaving between them, shouting at each other in the calamity that was a market place.

"What's a market doing way out here?" Sonic asked no-one in particular in a loud voice. Amy looked down at Caliburn.

"How should I know!" He said rather irritably. Amy shrugged.

"I don't know, you always seemed to have the answers."

"I've been trapped in a rock, in the middle of an untraveled forest for many years. How am I supposed to keep appraised of what the citizens of Camelot are doing?" Sonic chuckled again, sliding Caliburn into his sheath.

"If it's a shortcut to the dragon's mountain, then let's take it. Besides, who knows what we might find." He strode past and into the throng of milling people, Amy straightened her cloak before rushing after him.

It was a surprisingly large market with merchants and traders from different towns and villages hawking their goods, wine, food, small trinkets, farm tools, clothing, there was even a small set out for entertainers to wow the crowd. Guards wearing green tunics patrolled in pairs, their halberds covered and weapons sheathed, and with the relaxing atmosphere it was clear that they were not expecting any trouble.

Although Sonic took all of this in his stride, so far as to perform acrobatic tricks and flips for the crowd in the entertainers section, Amy was finding it hard to believe that this sort of thing was happening even though the knights of the underworld were running rampant through the countryside. She couldn't help but feel apart from the faces around her. She had seen what those dark creatures could do, the things she had seen while helping the Freedom Fighters repair the forest village still chilled her mind.

_And it could happen here._ She snorted sarcastically to herself, since when was she a pessimist? She looked around her at the lives of others, simple, happy. A wane smile crept to her lips which grew broader when her eyes fell upon a young child laughing with his parents. A small bottle appeared in front of her.

"Sonic, what's this?" She asked accepting the light brown bottle and eyeing up the sloshing liquid inside.

"I'm not really sure, but it tastes good." Replied the cobalt hedgehog with a shrug and a sip from an identical bottle. Amy shook her head before unstopping and sipping at the contents.

Together they wandered slowly through the market, the press of people making it impossible to run. It wasn't that long until they finally emerged from the mass of people into the bright sunlight and green surroundings.

"That way." Sonic said after a moment of scanning the skyline for the mountain. Amy made a mental note that the way to the mountain was taking them straight towards the stone circle. "Let's go!"

In a flash of movement, Sonic bolted from her side revelling in the gush of the wind that soared by his ears. Amy sighed and set off after him at a jog, hoping that he wouldn't forget her. She needn't have worried as even from a distance she saw the tale tell signs of underworld knights appearing ahead. She picked up her pace. Summoning her hammer to hand she sprinted towards the blue blur that was fighting against a score of so warriors, keeping as far from the hulking mass that stomped towards him as he could.

With an un-understandable war cry, Amy brought down several pounds of solid metal on the head of the nearest knight, who if it had a face would have probably had an expression of panicked surprise before being flattened and vanishing. Together the two hedgehogs fought hard, parrying blows meant for each other, deftly disengaging from one foe to strike down another who was attempting to flank them. In short time there was only the overly large creature left. Having faced this new breed of Underworld knight a few times now, the two hedgehogs had a system which worked a treat.

Sonic rushed forward, slashing at the creatures thick legs. The colossus' head turned towards the hedgehog and it raised its mace. Suddenly a ferocious strike to the back of its knees sent it buckling to its knees, only having time to face its attacker before being on the receiving end of Amy's hammer strike. Dazed now it tried to stagger back to its feet, raising its mace at the same time. Expecting this, Sonic darted under its raise arm thrusting Caliburn up and through what passed for the creatures' armpit. A keening shriek was cut off by a heavy downswing which crushed helmet and skull alike, causing the underworld colossus to vanish just like its smaller kin.

"Well that was fun…" Amy's hammer disappeared at the will of its wielder leaving a dent in the ground where it had come to rest.

"An' looks like just the start." Sonic was staring off towards the ruins surrounding the stone circle in the distance. People were running from knights of the underworld, and even at this distance the screams were beginning to filter through the air. "Come on!"

They dashed towards the violence. Amy gritted her teeth in anger and ran as fast as she could. Seeing innocent people in danger sent adrenalin surging through her as her legs pumped faster than they'd ever done before. She reached back, summoning her hammer just as a trio of underworld warriors noticed their charge and levelled long lances towards them.

Sonic leapt over the lances, bringing Caliburn down towards the creatures, Amy discarded finesse as she battered the lances out of her way and barged her way past the creatures and towards a group that were threatening a cowering group of people.

She was vicious and thorough, no knight of the underworld could escape her wrath and for the first time in this crazy adventure, Sonic was the one how had to catch up. They fought their way through twists and turns of stone and masonry, slaughtering any and all black armoured creatures that crossed their path.

Suddenly, the underworld creatures vanished. The air became eerily quite as all sounds of combat faded away. The hedgehogs' rampage had led them to the foot of a long stairwell flanked on both sides by high, well constructed stone walls leading up to the fabled Stone Circle. Feeling somewhat compelled, Sonic began the slow climb up the stairs.

-0-

The stones stood higher than even the underworld colossus they had faced, each obelisk a single solid stone carved from an unknown quarry, pitted and scared by the elements and yet still stoic in their singular unknown purpose. A small dirt path reached out from the top of the stairs which split to encircle the ring of standing stones, with another short path leading into the centre of the ring. Smaller stones had been arrayed in a strange pattern which would have held Amy's curiosity for some time had it not been for the figure kneeling in the centre of the circle. He stood at the sound of their feet in the dirt and turned to face them.

"I don't suppose you're gonna let us by?" Sonic enquired with his usual flippant attitude. The knight stepped forward, the sunlight glinting from the angles of his solid bronze helmet and armour. "Heh! You look just like this knucklehead I know!"

"Sonic!" Amy hissed, the knight reached behind his back, unsheathed both of the twin blades and stabbed them into the ground, a clear indication of his annoyance.

"You dare mock Sir Gawain, Knight of the Round Table!" The echidna barked, the tone of his voice so similar to the hedgehogs' echidna friend. "An act most unwise, my friend!"

"Wait! We're not trying to pick a fight with you." Amy stepped forward in an attempt to settle this without resorting to violence. "We were heading to a cave to save some people from a dragon."

The red furred echidna turned his head her direction and even though she couldn't see his eyes, the harshness emanating from him caused her to flinch back involuntarily.

"Bah! You cannot fool me with your lies!" The curved blades pulled free from the earth as the knight readied for battle. "No doubt you're after the dragon's treasure!"

"Oh man… You sound just like that knucklehead too." Gawain visibly stiffened, his attention back on Sonic. He pointed the tip of his right-hand blade towards the cobalt hedgehog.

"You have defied King Arthur. This place shall be your grave!" The echidna knight charged. "Say your prayers, you thieving rat!"

"Bring it on!" Sonic riposted, meeting the knights' charge head on in a clash of blades.

It was clear that Sonic had speed on his side, but Gawain had strength and durability and his skill with the twin blades was incredible. Sonic just couldn't get pass the echidna's guard. He leapt back from the melee, narrowly avoiding a slash which would have gutted him had it not been for his reflexes.

"Sonic!" Amy cried. As with Sonic's duel against Sir Lancelot, she stood helplessly on the sidelines as the two warriors struck out at each other, the ring of swords reverberating strangely from the stones.

"Man, this guy's tough!" The cobalt hedgehog yelp, dodging a fierce thrust. "I thought Lancelot was the greatest of knights!"

"He is!" Amy responded from the sideline. "But Lancelot is the third greatest swordsman! Gawain is the second!"

Sonic had just enough time for this information to sink in before he had to duck under another strike which he'd somehow missed coming. On impulse he kicked out, somehow catching the echidna in the stomach and giving himself a bit of breathing space.

"Do you actually believe your attacks can affect me!" Gawain growled. Sonic grinned, his mind swiftly realising that this Knuckles lookalike was just as short tempered as his Mobius counterpart.

"Wow, you can dish it out, and take it too!" He called out in a mocking tone. Gawain's growl deepened and the knight settled into a solid stance.

"Stop fooling around!" Caliburn snapped. "Look for a hole that can shatter his defence!"

The two combatants locked their blades once again, twisting around strikes, parrying blows and attempting to slip through defences, but to no avail on both sides.

"You're not half bad." Gawain stated in a brief pause in the contest of blades. "But don't fool yourself into thinking that you can defeat me!"

Sonic gaped as the echidna drew back his left arm and hurled the curved blade towards him. The sharpened steel cut through the air spinning like a boomerang. It was only his innate survival instincts that spared him a grizzly demise. As he dodged he watched the blade glide across his face, so close that in that split-second he could see his own shocked expression reflected back at him. He swung Caliburn in an intercepting arch which struck the other thrown weapon out of the air and for a moment, Gawain was without a weapon although the echidnas' blade was already on its return journey to his hand. Sonic's chance was now.

He charged towards the knight and just as the bronze armoured warrior caught his weapon in his right hand, Sonic lashed out, the tip of Caliburn struck the thick gauntlet of the echidna's right hand and although the armour was thick, the shock and sudden pain was enough to cause Gawain's hand to release the grip on his sword. Sonic followed up his blow with a momentum fuelled kick to the chest which sent the proud knight sprawling to the floor.

"Alright, Sonic!" Amy cheered rushing to his side and promptly congratulating him with a death hug.

"Congratulations, Knave." Caliburn added light-heartedly.

"How could this be!" Gawain cried in pained confusion, thumping the ground in dismay. "To lose to a mere apprentice… I have been disgraced!"

Amy saw the pain reflected in the echidna's eyes, his visor having been knocked open by Sonic's last attack. She was shocked when he snatched up his nearby blade. "Only death can remove this stain on my honour."

With a sharp clang Sonic knocked Gawain's sword from his hand, ironically using its twin which he'd just picked up.

"Gimme a break! What's up with all this drama!"

"Silence! Silence, I say!" The knight cried in angered desperation. "A knight who fails their king is unfit to live!"

Those words shocked Amy. Suddenly it was all too clear how the knights of the Freedom Fighters must have been feeling, Geraint most of all. They'd gone against the very code of their knighthood. But as Sonic bent to retrieve the second of Gawain's swords, she couldn't help but wonder.

"Isn't there more to being a knight than just serving a king?" She asked, bringing voice to her thoughts. The defeated knight looked up at her with a searching, thoughtful gaze.

"We're outta here. People to save, ya know?" Sonic stated happily. As the two hedgehog's walked away, Amy glanced back at the echidna who was now sitting cross-legged, deep in thought.

Gawain looked up just in time to see the pair disappear down the steps. The pink females' words had struck a cord within him, stirring memories he'd thought long forgotten.

"She sounded just like…" Gawain shook his head as if the vigorous motion would throw away the images and words that returned to him, but to no avail.

-0-

"Not far now." Caliburn said as they climbed to the top of a small cliff face. The sun was beginning its slow decent towards the horizon and the sky had begun to take on the colour of gold. Sonic leaned forward and rested his arms on his left knee, his right a step lower, and looked out towards the gaping cave mouth.

"Do you think the people are okay?" Amy asked shakily. Gawain's twin curved blades had been transported to where she was keeping Lancelot's sword, Arondight along with her own hammer. Sonic glared into the darkness of the cave where the dipping sunlight could not penetrate.

"I hope so Ames, or that dragon's got some explaining to do."

* * *

><p><strong>It feels good to finally update this story again, I'm enjoying it too much to stop now.<br>There's so much more to come and yet it feels like I've already gone much further then I ever expected.**

**This is Corrupt TE, back in town to stay!  
>(Until the next time real life catches up...)<strong>


	7. Cave of Peril

**I'm still alive!  
>I can hardly believe that it's taken me this long to finish this chapter, let alone post it!<br>I won't give you any details but real life has really taken me for a run, and I have no idea how long it'll take me to update next.  
>However, no need to worry. I want to get this story finished and I won't vanish from fanfiction completely.<br>At least not by choice.**

**Still, enough of my excuses, thank you very much for waiting, and I hope this chapter is worth it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cha<strong>**pter 7: Cave of Peril**

"You think that kid was talking about the area up ahead?" Amy asked as they clambered carefully down the cliff face.

"Yes, indeed." Caliburn replied, his small eyes scanning the skies and surrounding countryside from his position of relative safety sheathed at Sonic's hip. "And it appears the dragon is away right now."

"Great! That'll make getting the villagers that much easier." Sonic piped up happily. A further few frantic minutes of clambering had the two hedgehogs and the sacred talking sword standing before a great cave mouth burrowing deep into the mountain.

"Our only way lies through the cave…" Sonic chuckled at the foreboding in Caliburn's voice.

"What, are you scared or something?" The sword answered only with a scowl and the adventuring pair walked through the rent in the mountainside and into the bowls of the stone.

The cavernous walls appeared as though they had been hewn from the rock first by something possessing great strength which was then followed up by the clinical hands of engineers, flattening the stone underfoot to form a road. Several curves along the way soon silenced the wind which had been assailing their backs. After the first turn in the long cave tunnel they discovered that naturally glowing fungus and crystals lit their way, shinning with faint lilac and cyan colouration.

"This is a place of great natural magic." Caliburn had explained. "We are likely to find stranger and more wonderful things the deeper we travel."

"So this is the dragon's cave?" Amy asked once she was able to tear her eyes from the sparkling crystals.

"Well not exactly…" Caliburn answered hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" Sonic and Amy asked simultaneously.

"This cave leads to the dragon's cave. It is the only way to reach the crystal mines on foot. And the dragon dwells just beyond the mines."

"Man, I miss having the Tornado…" Sonic muttered.

"Would've made this a lot easier." Amy agreed with a good humoured smile.

"Easier! A tornado is a destructive natural disaster which can claim the lives of hundreds!" Caliburn wailed. Sonic and Amy looked at each other before breaking down into hysterics. Caliburn frowned. "I assume you were speaking of something else."

Still chuckling Sonic looked down at the blade's face at his hip.

"Don't worry Caliburn, it'd take a lifetime to explain what we mean."

They carried onwards for several minutes, trying not to be distracted by the marvels of the crystal formations. Soon they were deep enough to no longer here the whistling wind, the air becoming calm and somewhat lifeless, leaving their quills untouched by the soft breeze they had became used to.

"Sonic! Over here." Amy had been wandering a little behind but here cry had Sonic dashing to her side in seconds. She was knelt down by a group of small stalagmites, turning as the cobalt hedgehog arrived. She held in her hands a torn piece of fabric, the same colouring of the tunic the young girl had been wearing. It was stained with dried blood.

"The dragon?" Sonic asked warily.

"I don't believe so." Caliburn stated, although his lack of confidence was evident in his voice. "See how the fabric is cut and not ripped. Tis the work of a blade."

"Escaped a dragon to be killed by creatures of the underworld, nice." Amy was clearly distressed by this turn of events but she refused to let her feelings get the best of her.

Sonic laid a comforting hand to her shoulder and jerked his head further along the tunnel. Understanding his motions Amy let the piece of fabric slip from her fingers and stood, following the cobalt hedgehog's footsteps. They climbed the tunnel, keeping their footsteps sure upon the uneven ground, keeping their thoughts to themselves. Reaching the summit they looked out over a vast cave wilderness, forests of stalagmites and stalactites spread into the distance, fields of boulders, some larger than houses, and through it all cut a winding, twisting road lit but the same strange glowing crystals and fungi. Following the trail downwards along the sharply declining slope, often slipping and sliding rather than walking. An ominous crack sounded somewhere above them. Eyes darting upwards caught sight of a huge stalactite plummeting towards them.

"Run!" Sonic screamed as more and more of the stone spears began falling, each uprooted by clambering underworld creatures. The two hedgehogs sprinted along the path, the crash of falling rocks shaking the ground as they fled.

"Watch out!" Amy cried, diving to one side to avoid the piercing path of a crossbow bolt which sped towards her. A trio of underworld knights armed with crossbows stood beneath a thick rocky overhang. Sonic grunted and stumbled as one of the bolts struck a glancing blow off his left thigh.

"The mushroom! Jump on it!" Caliburn shouted to have his voice heard above the still thundering noise of crashing stone. The pair of hedgehogs wasted no time in following the swords instructions finding the large fungus surprisingly springy, and on their second bounce, avoiding metal bolts fired by the underworld creatures, they were launched high into the air landing on top of the overhand and away from both plummeting stalactites and flying crossbow bolts.

Suddenly exhausted from their manic run, Sonic and Amy collapsed to the ground panting for air.

"I guess this isn't gonna be as easy as I thought." Sonic chuckled after a few moments, his understatement relieving the tension. Amy crawled to his side and looked over the flesh wound to his leg, tearing a strip of cloth from her outfits attached skirt and using it as a makeshift bandage.

"We need to be careful." She said gingerly tightening a knot. "If the underworld knights are here that means the dragons either dead or being controlled by Arthur."

"A sound hypothesis, Lady Amy." Caliburn agreed, surprising both hedgehogs. "We must tread carefully here. Who knows what fate has befallen the villagers?"

"I dunno." Sonic grunted regaining his feet and testing his leg. "But we need to find out, one way or the other. Come on."

Taking the lead once more, Sonic set the pace at a swift trot along the rocky highroad Caliburn had sent them. Silently they watched foot-patrols of underworld knights marching this way and that, the only sound the deathly clank of their footsteps in perfect unison. They passed above several small encampments, finding no evidence of the villagers or their fate, but it was clear that the underworld presence here was extensive.

"What are they doing here?" Said Amy, giving voice to the question all three of them were eager to learn the answer.

"This cave has long had a history as an extremely profitable mine, providing iron, gems, and occasional veins of mythril for the crafters and armourers of the Kingdom." Caliburn explained.

"Well, I guess Arthur wants to get as much high-end stuff for his army." Sonic muttered in reply.

"Indeed. It may be that he is preparing to further expand his hold on this world." A hint of horror resonated in the blade's voice.

"And he's using the villagers to mine it!" Amy's hushed but urgent tone had both Sonic and Caliburn following her finger. A small group of dirty, ragged people filed slowly from a small cave, burdened by sacks of stone and ore.

As the pair of hedgehogs and their mystical blade watched, the captured villagers deposited the bundles into waiting carts before being herded down another tunnel by underworld creatures.

"This way." Murmured Sonic. Time moved tortuously slowly as they skirted above the knights of the underworld. Several times they had to hide amongst the rocky debris of boulders and stalagmites to avoid patrols. By the increasing numbers of creatures Caliburn deduced that their presence was known, but their location was not, to which they all were thankful. They waited for another patrol to pass before delving deeper into the cave complex.

They soon came across a split in the track. Taking the path that continued the climb upwards they soon emerged onto a pillar of stone once part of a bridge of sorts long since crumbled. All that was left were the thick pillars, and upon each stood a crossbow armed knight of the underworld. Over to the right was a vast, murky expanse of water, the other side little more than a blur to the naked eye.

"Look, there's a road down there too." Amy pointed out; a road patrolled by more of King Arthur's dark knights.

"Try to avoid falling, Knave. Even I doubt we'd survive that trail."

"Sound advice." Sonic murmured in agreement to Caliburn's words. He slid the mystical blade into his scabbard and beckoned Amy over. "We're gonna try jumping that gap, you think you can take out that guard?"

"Can't promise I'll be silent." Amy grinned. Gently lifting her into his arms, Sonic took a couple of steps back.

"We have to be swift." Caliburn added unnecessarily.

Kicking up dust in sudden acceleration, Sonic charged towards the edge. At the lip he bunched up his leg muscles and launched them through the air. Halfway through their leap, Amy summoned her warhammer and began swinging it even as they landed. The underworld archer barely had time to register that it was under attack before several pounds of solid forged metal connected with its head. The creature exploded into inky black mist and they were past, leaping through the air for the next vantage point. A bolt sped past them as they landed, the second creature smashed apart just as the first. A third leaping bound, another jarring landing then a forth.

"Watch out!" Caliburn cried, too late as they slammed into the newly formed monstrosity that was an underworld colossus. Sonic held onto Amy tightly as they bounced from unyielding black iron. He angled their fall, pain exploding from his shoulder as they landed, skidding across hard, jagged stone.

Amy groaned a couple feet away face down in the gloom, her warhammer having vanished upon impact with the colossus that now stomped towards them. Sonic glanced up from his back, thousands of tiny pains flashing with each movement, fresh blood staining his makeshift bandage crimson. Pain hissed through his gritted teeth and he pulled himself upright, a hand reaching for Caliburn's hilt.

Sonic sidestepped a downwards swing and brought Caliburn forth from brown leather scabbard in an upwards arc which sliced deep into the creatures arm even as he passed by. A reaching hand swept down, giant fingertips barely missing the cobalt hedgehog as he rolled away. Rising out of his dodge, Sonic slid Caliburn across the colossus's thick thigh and was rewarded with a gout of foul smelling black smog before darting away again. He ducked a horizontal swing of the creatures' enormous mace but was knocked to the ground by the following sweep of its overly large fingers. The breath left his body and Caliburn slipped from his fingers. The creature picked up the helpless hedgehog. Sonic felt his muscles straining against the ever tightening grasp of the colossus, sweat pouring down his face, teeth gritted in pain and defiance.

Amy's shout was loud as she lunged, warhammer materialising in her hands in mid-swing its flat head connecting with the elbow of the arm hold Sonic. Fingers splayed apart sending Sonic tumbling to the ground even as the sakura hedgehog pressed her assault. The noise was like a clamour of bells as she hammered the creature back step by step.

Gathering his strength, Sonic grabbed Caliburn from when he landed and charged into battle. Together the two hedgehog warriors pushed the knight of the underworld back towards the expanse of water. The creature staggered, the armoured heel of its left foot sending ripples across the water. Sonic leapt up from the left, Caliburn licking out to slice through thick neck, Amy from the right, warhammer swinging upwards to connect under the creatures chin moments after Sonic's pass. The effect of their attack was immediate; the gigantic head separating from body, sent flying out over the water. The colossus teetered once before tumbling backwards, dissolving into black smoke before it could mar the still waters.

Panting hard, Sonic looked back the way they came. Dozens of underworld knights were rushing towards them across the lower road, many sporting crossbows and some levelling lances as they charged. He grabbed Amy by the hand and together they dashed up the path where the colossus had appeared. They dodged past large spiked mine-like objects which could have easily skewered them. The path ended suddenly, leaving them nowhere to go but to drop to the lower path, the knights of the underworld hot on their heels. Dashing around a thick pillar of stone they skidded to a halt before a dead end, a face of stone reaching up high above them.

"Oh no! We're trapped!" Amy cried in despair. Sonic's eyes darted everywhere for a hidden path or a crevice they could hide in; panic welling up deep inside.

"Couldn't you use that mushroom to jump to a higher elevation?" Suggested the blade, Caliburn, keeping an air of civility even in this dire situation.

Hope flared in both hedgehogs and they sprinted towards the strange fungus. Thrice they bounced before they reached the top of the cliff face. Upon landing on solid ground, they ran, hand in hand even as the sound of the black knights following their lead whispered in their ears. They launched themselves up another cliff face using similar mushrooms to gain more distance with their pursuers. Their flight skidded to a halt at the edge of a vast plummet into darkness. A vast expansive pit yawned before them. Again Sonic looked about, eyes open for any way to escape. Seeing the thin glowing blue stalactites, an idea formed swiftly in his mind.

"Amy, get on my back and hold on tight." He growled as he slid Caliburn back into his scabbard. Amy did as she was told, her arms locking tightly around Sonic's neck. The blue hedgehog rolled his shoulders and blasted towards the edge.

The sonic boom echoed loudly in the dark cavern as the two hedgehogs flew out over the seemingly bottomless pit. Amy screamed, her eyes tightly shut, certain that they were about to die. Sonic reached out for the nearest needle that reached down from the ceiling. The stalactite wasn't stone or crystal as he'd first thought, but ice. They spun around the fragile icicle twice before Sonic flung them towards the next. Ice shattered and fell, but not before the hedgehogs had moved on. In swift succession, Sonic bounded to the next in line until his feet once more felt the solidity of stone underfoot and they exploded out into sunlight, fresh air green grass.

His feet thumped to an unsteady halt and he felt Amy's arms loosen as she slid from his back down onto her knees. Their hearts hammered painfully hard in their chests. Sonic looked back to see if any Underworld monstrosity had managed to follow them but cut his vigil short when Amy breathed a sigh of wonder.

For the first time since entering the caves they could see the sky, thin wispy clouds drifting lazily through the atmosphere. Sonic looked down at the lush green grass beneath his feet, the sound of water gushing along centuries worn channels. Above them a rim of stone existed an unseen world of wildlife untouched by mortal hands, water flowing freely and clear to tumble as a glistening waterfall, throwing up clouds of cooling vapour which was being gratefully received by a pair of exhausted hedgehogs.

"Oh wow…" Sonic's knees trembled with exertion and he sat down next to Amy. "It's hard to believe that we're in the middle of a mountain right now."

"Yeah, we've made it a good ways up." Sonic ran his gloved fingers over the grass.

"It appears so." For some time the two hedgehogs sat together, absentmindedly leaning closer together until almost all of Amy's weight was being supported by Sonic. Like this they simply watched as water tumbled serenely past them.

"We have dallied here long enough." Caliburn said after a while rousing them to their feet. Amy took the time to smile down at the blade.

"Thank you Caliburn, for giving us time to-"

"You have no need to thank me, my Lady. You have more than proven your worth to my eyes." Amy's smile grew wider at the blades words.

"What about me?" Sonic asked hopefully.

"You are still but a foolish Knave. Now, we still have much to do and time is very much against us." Sonic scowled even as Amy giggled, but together they carried on, rejuvenated and hearts set on their appointed task.

Shortly they entered another tunnel and left the green paradise behind, returning to the strange glowing light of crystals and fungi. Their path was more fraught with peril, news of their assault having spread swiftly. Carefully they picked their way past patrols and avoided the sentry-like watchfulness of the clambering panther-like creatures. Occasionally they had to draw weapons when stealth failed, but at those moments skill and tenacity carried them through.

Amy knelt behind a low rock fall, her eyes sharpening on a large wooden palisade. Sonic slid up next to her Caliburn still in hand having just finished silently eliminating the latest patrol they had stumbled upon.

"This is it." She whispered and both of them examined the security arrayed against them along a stone walled walkway. A colossus stood guard close to the door illuminated by flickering flame brands. Flanking it were a pair of underworld archers on both sides, their weapons loaded but not cocked and standing in serried ranks were almost a dozen underworld swordsman three rows deep, those of the front row bearing thick wooden shields.

"Hey, check it out." Sonic pointed off to the right. Just through the pillars of stone they could glimpse a wide expanse of water, swiftly surmising that it was the same lake that they had skirted earlier.

"Our route away from this place is clear." Caliburn added, indicating the bobbing wooden boats that bumped quietly against their moorings.

"So the plan is this, wipe out those guards, free the villagers, grab the boats and sail outta here." The confidence in his voice was hard not to miss, although Amy held slight doubts over his boosting.

"And how do you suggest that we do that Sonic!" She growled ducking down further behind their cover. In answer the cobalt hedgehog grinned and darted over the rock they hid behind.

Before Amy could voice her surprise, Sonic had bolted across the short distance that separated them from the underworld knights. Before he clashed with the front rank of swordsmen he turned a sharp right angle which kicked dust and dirt up in a veritable wave and dashed along, then around the block of soldiers, making a direct beeline for the archers on the right flank.

Seeing his plan for what it was, Amy vaulted over and charged in his footsteps. The swordsmen had turned, their attention focused on pursuing the blue blur and so were woefully unprepared for the carnage that would be wrought by the sakura warrior and her warhammer.

Sonic swiftly chopped the archers down and laid his sights on the other pair. Unmindful of the colossus now bearing down on him, he dashed forwards, darting underneath the downswing of the enormous hammer, ducking under iron bolts that pieced the air and thrusting Caliburn forth.

Amy had crushed her fifth underworld soldier before the rest could mount any form of defence, but it wasn't long before the pressing creatures had her on the defensive. The shields were proving much more solid than she had hoped, some of her blows glancing away leaving nought but deep dents and gouges. Against a mortal soldier, a solid blow to the shield can shatter a man's arm, these creatures of darkness and shadow merely pressed on, unperturbed by her attacks.

Amy snarled and span he warhammer around bringing the sharp, slightly hooked point to the fore. One swing and the point punctured through shield, and fuelled by momentum the point continued onwards and buried itself into the chest of the hapless creature. Amy grinned threateningly, noticing that the knights of the underworld began to reform, the few shields remaining facing her in a solid wall.

Sonic's attack from behind was completely unexpected, destroying two of the creatures and scattering the rest. He skidded to a stop next to Amy and flashed her a smile.

"Not interrupting anything am I?" The clump of metallic feet was largely ignored as the remaining three underworld swordsmen readied their weapons and the colossus stomped forward to take position behind them. Amy learned casually on her hammer.

"Not really, just wondering how to deal with these things." Grinning widely Sonic dropped into a sprinting starting position, the fingers of his left hand splayed wide with Caliburn's edge scrapping along the ground.

"I got the big guy Ames. Ready?" He tensed. "Go!"

The extreme acceleration set off a sonic boom which momentarily left Amy's ears ringing. The cobalt hedgehog blasted through the smaller creatures sending them flying to the ground in his wake. Upon reaching the feet of the colossus Sonic began sprinting around it, faster and faster, each turn creating more force, each pass pulling more air in to replace what his passage removed. Slowly the huge being of metal and shadow began to rise into the air, surrounded by dirt and dust which swirled around with the power of a tornado. And within that extreme force of wind was Sonic the Hedgehog.

By the time Amy crushed the final swordsman, Sonic was standing off to one side watching his creation with an expression of clear smugness.

"Don't you think that's enough now?" Amy shouted above the noise. Sonic frowned with though before shrugging.

"If you say so." Again he sprinted towards the vortex, this time running in the opposite direction. After a few rounds the miniature tornado dissipated leaving the colossus high in the air suddenly without anything keeping it there. Gravity swiftly took back control and in a flaying of limbs the creature tumbled back to earth with a thud.

The creature began lifting its arm, struggling to rise when Amy's hammer crunched down upon its armoured head. A moment later and the creature dissolved into inky black mist. Sometime during the fight, Amy's headband had been thrown loose causing her long quills to fall unsupported down her back and her face. Without her headband, her quills reached down her spine, dangling just above her short tail and her bangs covered her right eye. She stood upright flicking her head back uncovering her shinning emerald eyes.

"Don't just stand there, open the door!" Sonic shook himself out of his entrancement and ran over to the door, behind which he could hear the sniffles of fear. He slipped his shoulders beneath the beam of wood keeping the large door locked shut and heaved. Gritting his teeth, his powerful leg muscles bunching he pushed against the weight on his shoulders. Inch by inch the heavy wooden beam lifted from its cradle until he had lifted it clear of the lock. Grunting he staggered away for the door, weight still on his shoulders and dumped the beam on the ground. Amy ran past him and began tugging the door open. Some of the imprisoned villagers must have realised what was happening as some had begun pushing from the other side. Together they managed to open the door and dozens of dirty, exhausted villagers stumbled out.

"This way, quickly!" The once imprisoned villagers surged towards the hedgehog by the docks, none paying the sakura female who had tumbled to the floor no heed. Once the rush dwindled, a hand reached down towards her and Amy looked up into the face of someone she knew.

"My thanks, Lady." He said, his accent that of the far eastern lands, his purple scales almost turned grey with dirt. She accepted his hand and was gently lifted to her feet.

"Hey Ames! Come on!" The two of them quickly scanned the enclosure for any more villagers before running to join the exodus by row boat.

"That way." Caliburn turned himself to face the only source of sunlight on the far side of the cave and even at this distance Amy could see the water rippling through the opening.

"Alright everyone, man a paddle and stay close!" Sonic shouted, leading the way by jumping on the nearest oar. Amy stood at the aft of the small water going vessel and began shouting commands to the other nearby boats as they moved swiftly out into the waters. The purple anthro who had helped her sat nearby, adding his own strength to their escape.

A longing to escape lent power to those long imprisoned and it wasn't long until they were nearing the source of light which turned out to be an enormous cave mouth out onto a lake. They had been fortunate that the soldiers of the Black Knight had not pursued or lacked the capacity to pursue them, and as they drifted out into the sunlight several of the grimy villagers gave out cries of elation and relief.

Amy kept scanning the nearing shoreline for any signs of Arthur's knights of the underworld, pointing Sonic and the others towards a suitable landing area. At the gentle bump of sand, dozens of feet scrambled for the shore, some dropping to their knees other holding each other with tears streaming down faces creating clear tracks through the grime. Sonic and Amy were the last to leave their vessel, standing together watching the outcome to their efforts. Amy wrapped her arms around Sonic's chest, snuggling into his arm and allowed the tears of happiness role down her cheeks.

Sonic cocked his head quizzically at the purple scaled chameleon who walked up to them. He was wearing the remnants of a khaki brown silk tunic, the remains of a leather weapon belt still around his waist and cloth wrapping on his feet. He bowed to them.

"I am Palemedes. And I am in your debt." He rose, his yellow eyes glinting in the setting sun. His main horn had been sheered a third from the tip, most likely from a downward chop which was narrowly avoided, and an ugly scar cut over his lips.

"No probs, we were in the-" Amy silenced the cocky hedgehog with an elbow to the stomach. "What I mean is, we're part of a freedom movement against King Arthur and his knights of the underworld. Anything we can do to weaken him, we'll do it."

"I see." The chameleon muttered. He'd been nodding to Sonic's words and now stood silently. "ألتمس منكم إيجاد حليف العدو." (Seek your enemy, find an ally.)

He looked back up to them, with an expression which said that he had made up his mind over something. He bowed once more. "I offer my services, in payment to the dept I now owe you."

Sonic and Amy exchanged glances. Already ideas and plans were forming in their minds. Sonic looked out over the villagers who were milling around, some pulling the boats further ashore, others foraging the nearby trees and bushes for food. All shared a new life, a spring in their steps brought about by a new freedom.

"There's a safe place deep in the forest where the Freedom Fighters are based. We need to get these people there safely."

"It's a long journey." Amy added.

"And any help you could give would be fantastic." Palemedes nodded his head again.

"Very well, I will help you and then join these Freedom Fighters in your struggle against King Arthur." Sonic grinned and held out his free hand.

"Thanks Palemedes, welcome to the fight." The chameleon hesitantly took Sonic's hand but shook it firmly once they tightened their grips.

-0-

Crickets chirped loudly as the two hedgehogs ran through the trees, Caliburn the enchanted blade hovering close by.

"The appointed time has passed." The sword stated as trees flashed past.

"Yeah, don't remind me." Sonic and Amy were breathing heavily as they ran. They had walked for several hours to bring Palemedes and the freed villagers to the camp of the Freedom Fighters, and after some words with Geraint and Morgaine had quickly left. Out of the trees stepped the young girl who had sent them on their perilous quest and they skidded to a halt.

"You've been waiting here the whole time?" Amy asked stepping forward.

"Sorry about that." Sonic added, rubbing the back of his neck. "Good news though, everyone's safe."

"Thank you." She said bowing her head. "And sorry for tricking you."

"Huh?" The two hedgehogs shared a questioning glance. The girl became enveloped by a bright light, causing them to shield their eyes.

"You have shown courage, strength, and compassion." When the light faded, there stood the Lady of the Lake smiling proudly. "I shall show you how to blunt the power of Excalibur. Because you are a true Knight."

"Yes!" Sonic exclaimed at her words.

"Don't let it go to your head, Sonic." Amy warned, but she could not help but smile at his achievement.

A little while later, back at the enchanted lake they sat and had listened to the Lady's words.

"I see. So I have to defeat the Knights of the Round Table, and collect the sacred swords?" Sonic was rubbing his chin in thought.

"We already have these two." Amy said summoning the swords of Lancelot and Gawain, the twin blades of the echidna knight being classed as a single weapon. "How many more do we need?"

"Three sacred swords combined with the power of Caliburn, should dispel the power of immortality that protects King Arthur." The Lady explained, her hands folded delicately on her lap.

"So we need to get one more, sounds like a walk in the park!" Sonic boasted.

"We'll see about that!" Caliburn interjected.

"Oh come on, Caliburn." Amy began, leaning against Sonic's shoulder. "Isn't it about time you gave him a little credit?"

"Perhaps, but the remaining knight, Percival, is the Knight of the Grail." The hedgehogs leaned forward, paying close to Caliburn's words. "She's as strong as she is noble. One mistake could be your last."

"Don't worry! I've got Amy and one of the great sacred swords!" He put his arm around Amy's shoulder and grinned at the blade who now looked rather flustered.

"Of-of course! It's about time you figured that out!"

"We're gonna make this look easy." Sonic said.

"Yeah, she won't know what hit her!" Amy stated boastfully.

"Hey Caliburn, I've gotten pretty used to you too."

"That is exactly what I told you not to do!" The blade wailed, bouncing up and down.

"You used to me yet, Sonic?" Amy asked as they left the company of the Lady of the Lake.

"I'll never be used to you Ames, you just keep turning my world upside-down! And I wouldn't have it any other way." Amy pulled herself closer, her fingers finding his as they walked away.

"Fare thee well brave knight, chosen one of Caliburn…" The Lady of the Lake said, before vanishing into the mists that rose from the clear blue waters.

* * *

><p><strong>It's a good feeling when you post something you've enjoyed writing.<br>And between you and me, I'm looking forward to the final confrontation with King Arthur, got huge plans in the works.**

**Thank you for waiting, and hope you've enjoyed this latest chapter of FntS: A Knights Tale.**

**Corrupt TE, out!**


End file.
